NeoAlaskas gundam fighter vs Schwarz Bruder
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: After that insodnet with taniya Schwarz and Cloy find them selves in the middle of another dilamma, but this one is with a boy that schwarz taught back in neogermany and this all happens after ep. 49 RR to find out, Last one up! FINISHED!
1. Josh's hasty actions, Cloy's abduction

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder.

Josh's hasty actions, cloy's abduction.

         In an almost empty hanger on a rainy night, there sat a man in the shadows. He was about 6'4; he sat in front of a consoled with his eyes closed.

         "I told you Schwarz I don't like you hanging around Neo-England, you can't be sure what that nation could do."  The figure on the screen said.

         "And I told you sir that she has saved me many times and I've done the same for her." The man said back.

         "Yes, and I believe that you two are now even, correct." The man on the screen said.  He also added "I don't' want anything happening to you, you're the best fighter we have had in a while and it would be terrible if something did happen to you."

         "It's not about being even commander!" the man called Schwarz yelled and then sat back and looked away.

         "Oh so I see that you feel for this girl. Mind telling me how it is you do feel?" Schwarz's commander asked. 

         "Well sir, I really don't know how to describe it. But its none of your business." Schwarz replied.

         "Oh I see. Well Looking at what's been happening I think you love her Schwarz." His commander said. 

         Schwarz said nothing and just looked at him. 

         "Well Schwarz I don't want her to distract you or interfere with your matches. But just so that I know, what dose she look like?" his commander asked. 

         Schwarz hit a few buttons and a picture of her came up on the screen on the commander's computer. 

         After studying the picture for a few moments he finally said "well she seems like a very nice girl. And a very accomplished girl as well." 

         "She is" Schwarz replied. 

         "Oh before I go Schwarz, I must tell you something." 

         Schwarz just looked at the screen to acknowledge her was listening. 

         His commander began "neo-Alaska has succeeded from neo-America and has found a fighter of there own. I believe you know him as well." 

         The screen then went blank and Schwarz looked up at his gundam and considered it for a moment. Then looked down at a picture of the girl he had setting on the consoled. 

_         "Hmm…why dose she get to me this way? She always gives me a sense of comfort and warmth every time I'm with her. And I wonder who this fighter is, and why wouldn't my commander tell me who he is?" _ He thought to himself as he looked up at the stars. Then in a blur he was gone. 

***

         As cloy walked down the streets and looked up at the stars at the same time she thought about Schwarz. _"Hmm… I wonder how he's doing, well if his commander is anything like mine then he's probably being chewed out about being with me." _

         She thought about going to visit him but she thought about it and knew if he was being chewed out then it would only serve to make things worse. 

         She sighed and kept walking towards neo-Germanys hanger, she had to talk to Schwarz one way or another. She had tears wielding up in her eyes threatening to fall as if she were about to cry. The drops of rain mixed with the tears that did escape her eyes, it looked as if she wasn't crying at all. 

         She then heard a small clap on the wet pavement behind her. She was afraid it was someone that wanted to make trouble, in her current emotional condition she would not be fighting at her best right then.

         She didn't turn around and kept walking in the direction she was. She heard someone walking behind her, following her. _"What if this is some one out to kill me or Schwarz? I can't lead them to his hanger."_ She thought to her self as she considered what to do. 

         All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to come face to face with a boy right as a bolt of lightning flashed. He could only be 15 or 16. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was, she recognized this boy. She then felt something sharp go into one of her veins in her arm.

         She held her arm and staggered back as she felt her eyes become heavy, and her body grow tiered and weak. She looked down at her arm, there was a small syringe protruding out of it. 

         _"What the? Why would he do this?" _She thought to her self as she felt her legs begin to collapse underneath her. Just as she was about to collapse on the ground completely the boy grabbed her and let her hang in his arms. 

         "Time to go to sleep my dear." She heard the boy say as her eyes finally closed, and she felt her body go limp in his arms. She wished that this was Schwarz, but she knew better. 

         As she was being picked up she felt her pocket watch, the one that Schwarz had given her, drop out of her pocket and into the grass near the walk way. The boy then carried her off to a near by limousine, put her in and got in himself. The limousine then drove off in the direction of the Neo-Alaska embassy.

************************************************************************

Ok this is a new one hehe, well anyway this new story goes along with Schwarz's loneliness, cloy's new ally, and neo-Germanys gundam fighter called Schwartz Bruder. Then next chapter is josh's challenge, Schwarz's dilemma  


	2. Josh's challenge, Schwarz's dilemma

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Josh's challenge, Schwarz's dilemma

         The next morning Schwarz got up, got dressed and started to train immediately. He knew that cloy should be getting there soon, he had asked her to train with him today. 

         He was surprised that she wasn't already there, she usually always got a head start and usually got there bye six or seven, but it was already nine. 

         He decided to take a walk during one of his brakes. He thought to himself _"hmm… I wonder where she could be. She's never late."_  

         As he was walking down the sidewalk he stepped on what looked like a chain sticking out of the grass. He bent down and picked it up. The chain was attached to a pocket watch. 

         He turned the watch over in his hand then realized that it was cloy's, the one that he had given to her. 

         _"Hay this is cloy's. What's it doing here? She usually doesn't go anywhere with out it." _Schwarz thought as he starred at the wet watch in his hand.

         He then opened the watch and all the water that had collected in it spilled out, it was still ticking though.  

         _"Hmm… she must have dropped it some time last night. What's going on?" _ He thought. He then looked down where the watch laid; there was a piece of paper. He picked the paper up and saw a design that he recognized. 

         He then rushed over to the Neo-American embassy. He caught chibodee just as he was leavening.

         "Chibodee! I have to ask something!" Schwarz yelled as he caught up to him. When chibodee heard his name called he stopped immediately and turned in Schwarz's direction. 

         "So what do I owe the pleasure to this visit Schwarz? Oh and how's cloy?" chibodee asked as Schwarz came up to him. 

         "Well that's why I'm here, have you seen cloy? She was supposed to come train with me this morning but she never showed up, then when I was walking around to see if I could find her I found this on the ground." Schwarz said as he held up the watch.

         "Uh no sorry Schwarz I haven't, maybe Rebecca has though." Chibodee said with a surprised look. Schwarz followed chibodee into another room where he called Rebecca. 

         After a few times trying to get a hold of Rebecca he hung up the phone and said "there's no answer. I wonder why." 

         Schwarz looked away and said "I think it has something to do with cloy's disappearance as well." 

*** (In the Neo-Alaska embassy)

         "Ooh my head." Cloy moaned as she sat up and held her head. A sudden rush of dizziness caused her to almost fall back on to the bed she was setting on.

         She then heard chuckling in the background, _"oh is Schwarz here?" _she thought to her self. To her right now the chuckling sounded a little like Schwarz's but she didn't know. 

         She then heard some one say "im glad your finally awake my dear." She then felt some one come up to her, grab her chin and lift her head with a slight yank. 

_         "There's no way this is Schwarz, he is way more gentle and caring." _She thought to her self. She opened her eyes for the first time, then after adjusting to the lack of light in the room she saw who had a hold of her chin. 

         "Oh my day just got better" she said with a cocky attitude. 

          The boy that held her jaw said with a sly smirk "oh trust me you'll like it with me, not too long from now you'll forget about the guy Schwarz Bruder my dear." 

         "First of all josh I'll never forget about Schwarz, and second of all im not your dear." Cloy spat back at him then tried to get lose from his grip. 

         She had no way to thought, her hands where tied with a single metal band around her wrists in front of her and three larger bands went around her arms and torso. 

         The boy she called josh then got closer to her face and without and warning kissed her lightly but tenderly. 

         When he pulled away from her she said "josh could you please take me to the bathroom, I think im going to hurl." He just chuckled again and said "oh you'll start to like it sooner or later. 

         He then left the room to get something but he, of course, locked the door on his way out. 

         He went into the next room and went to a desk, he wrote on a piece of paper, after he was done he gave it to a bird of his then let it fly off. 

_*** _(at cloy's transport)

         "Mr. Bruder I reassure you we are doing all that we can to find our missing fighter. We started looking for her last night when she didn't check in with the English government." A man talking with Schwarz said.

         "Yes I'm sure you are commander Hanes, but I'm very worried about her. I think that this might have something to do with a boy I…" Schwarz said before he was cut off by the commander.  

         "I don't even know why she hangs around with you anyway; she could have been accused of treason." Hanes said. 

         _"I see why she doesn't like her commander very well." _Schwarz thought to himself as he thought of what to say next.

         "Now I suggest you go back to your own hanger and forget about this for a while, when she is found I will contact you." Commander Hanes said. 

         Schwarz then asked "commander Hanes, what if you don't find her?" 

         He replied "then we shall allow you to help us in our search if we have not found her in three days." 

         The commander then walked off to cloy's transport and talked to a few of the Scotland Yard officers there. Schwarz felt as if he was not trusted so he left for his own hanger. 

         On his way back he felt followed, when he looked behind him he saw those same two officers following him. He decided to pull a little disappearing act and do some detective work of his own. 

         All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Schwarz was gone. The officers looked all around and found nothing, they got on there radios and called the commander. 

         "So did he have her?" a voice over the radio said. 

         "Uh sorry sir but we lost him, but we think he just might be the one that has her, should we go to the Neo-German hanger and look there?" one of the guys asked. 

         "No, I'm sure if he has half a brain then he would hide her some where else. But I'm sure it's him, I can tell just by the way he's acting." The voice said. It also added "there's no denying it now, Schwarz Bruder is Cloy O'Connell's abductor." 

         "So should we come back sir?" the other guy asked. 

         "Yes there's nothing you can do right now, come back to the ship." 

*** (meanwhile up above them on the top of the building) 

_         "Hmm… I can't believe they think I did this to her." _Schwarz thought as he looked down at the two leaving officers. 

         Just as he was about to jump of that building and to another and bird almost ripped his scalp off. It flew back and landed on the edging of the roof in front of Schwarz.

         It dropped a paper in front of him then flew off. Schwarz picked up the paper and opened it. It said: 

                 Schwarz,

I'm sure you already know who this is, but just to refresh your memory I am Josh Carole of Neo-Alaska. But lets get down to business; I want to see you at the neo-Alaska hanger tomorrow by noon and you can have your girl back. That is if you can beat me. If you can't then you will face a much worse fait other then not seeing your precious cloy again. But on the other hand I think im warming up to this girl and I just might keep her for my self.

                 Josh,

         A low growl built up in his throat as he read it. He then crumpled the letter in his fist and looked in the direction the bird flew; it was headed for the neo-Alaska embassy.

         _"So josh, your no apprentice anymore, you're a gundam fighter now. And your about to be taught your last lesson, and that is never tick off a German. Especially never take his girl." _Schwarz thought at he stared out toward the Alaskan embassy.

         He thought about cloy and wondered how he was treating her. _"He had better not be abusing her at all other wise I'll have to kill him slowly instead of real quick." _He thought to himself. 

         He decided to go back to his hanger and talk to his commander about this. When he got back there where many officers around the hanger, English and German alike. They where searching for something. 

         _"This is crazy, why do they think I did it. I admit I am a little suspicious but still, I'd never do this to a girl especially one I love." _Schwarz thought as he looked on. 

         He saw his commander talking with commander Hanes. He got closer to listen in on they're conversation. It was most likely about him and Cloy.

***

         "I'm sorry kommandant Hanes but I just can't completely believe that our fighter Schwarz Bruder could do something like this to any girl. Well any girl that he loves." The German commander said. 

         "Yes I can't quite believe it my self, but we can't be sure until we find him and question him about this." Commander Hanes lied. 

         "Well I can guarantee you that if Schwarz is the one that has her, he is not harming her in any way. But I will do every thing I can to help you in your search for das hübsche Mädchen." Schwarz's commander said. 

         "Thank you sir Schulz, for your cooperation."  Hanes said and began to walk away.

         "Auf Wiedersehen Kommandant Hanes." Schulz said and walked over to some of the German officers.

         _"Schwarz I told you not to hang around the English girl, I warned you that nothing good could come from this" _Commander Schulz thought to himself as he looked up at the gundam Spiegel. 

         "Kommandant Schulz, what should we do if we happen to find Schwarz?" one of the officers asked him. 

         "Arrest him and bring him to me, I think that cloy really is missing but I know Schwarz didn't do it but we must make the neo-England government happy and question him." Schulz said then walked away. The officer clicked his heals and went back to searching the hanger for any kind of clues.  

***

         _"This is getting way out of hand; I have to find some way to show them that josh did this and not me. I know that if I were to find cloy she'd help me straiten this all out." Schwarz mumbled to himself. _

         Then just as Schwarz was leaving he accidentally stepped on something. 

         "There he is!" one of the German officers yelled.

************************************************************************

Well that's a cool cliffhanger 'eh. Im going to make ya'll wait till I post the next one but the next chapter is josh frames Schwarz, Schwarz asks cloy's crew for help


	3. Josh frames Schwarz, Schwarz asks Cloy's...

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Josh frames Schwarz, Schwarz asks cloy's crew for help

         "Fire warning shots!" commander Schulz yelled. Schwarz began to run toward cloy's transport, though a few bullets did hit him. One hit him in his right shoulder and one grazed his left cheek. Another hit his left leg so he called his core lander and jumped in while holding his shoulder.

         _"Great, im wounded, where can I go now, they'll be every where looking for me, especially the medical facilities now."_ Schwarz thought as he contemplated his next move.

         He looked around the streets as he drove and spotted cloy's crew. Josh Jimmy and Thurman. He knew that they could help, they knew him almost as well as cloy did, seeing how they were usually around when he was with her. 

         He landed his core lander in a near by alley to hid it, he then managed to get out and stumble out in front of her crew. 

         They saw that he was quite wounded and needed medical attention; he was bleeding uncontrollably from both of his wounds.  "Schwarz, my god what happened." They said in unison. 

         He managed to get out "it's a long story, trust me." They then grabbed him and carried him to the car they had brought into town. They put him in the back seat with Thurman to keep him from being seen by anyone. Thurman then did his best to stop the bleeding and cover the bullet holes. 

         _"I hope that I can trust them as much as cloy dose." _he thought to himself at he stared at the roof of the car. 

         "Now Schwarz what happed, if you can tell us." Josh asked

         "Well it's quite a long story but to just give you a summary of it, a boy named josh kidnapped cloy and both Commander Hanes and Commander Schulz think I did it." Schwarz replied.   

         They all looked at him in amassment and said "but you could never do that to cloy, even if you were infected by dg cells." 

         "Yes I know that but try explaining that to commander Hanes, he'd rather see me shot to death then believe I actually loved cloy." Schwarz replied. 

         Thurman then said "don't worry Schwarz we'll do what ever that is in our power to help." Then josh piped in, "But speaking of our commander, we've noticed strange things going on." 

         "What?" he asked 

         "Well every time cloy goes to talk to him, she's always came back with burses or cuts or scrapes all over her face, arms and torso. When ever we ask how she got them she would yell 'its none of your business' and leave." Jimmy said curiously. 

         "Hmm… that is strange." Schwarz said. _"Hmm… I bet anything that her commander has been abusing her. But the only way to prove it is to get a recording of him confessing to it or for cloy say it her self. But I know if he is abusing her she isn't going to talk easily." Schwarz thought to himself. _

         He then asked "hay guys, has she shown any sign of abuse?" 

         They replied "no she's been her same lovable self. Why?" 

         "Oh no resin, just thinking of something." Schwarz replied.

         They soon got back to cloy's transport, they carried Schwarz in and laid him down on cloy's bed. They then began to stitch up his leg and shoulder. 

*** (meanwhile back at Schwarz hanger)

         "You fools! I told you to fire warning shots, not shot him!" commander Schulz yelled. 

         "Aber Sir, wenn er dann verwundet er ist, könnte nicht weit erhalten

haben, wir kann ihn noch finden." One officer said

         The commander walked over to him and said, "Yes he may not have gotten far but I didn't want him shot, he's the fighter for our nation. It looks very bad if he is shot by he's own Kameraden!" 

         The commander then said "so I want you all to go out and bring him back alive, and this time don't shot him at all." 

         Right before he dismissed his tropes he got a video call. It was from cloy's crew. 

         "Kommandant sir Schulz." Josh said.

         "Schulz here." He replied. Josh then got right down to it, he said "sir I believe that we know who it was that abducted cloy." 

         "So why aren't you telling Kommandant Hanes?" he inquired.

         Josh replied "because you should know that Schwarz knows who it is and how to get her back and every thing, he also suspects something else about our commander as well."

         Schulz then called to his tropes "ziehen Sie meinen letzten Auftrag, ich denken nicht zurück, daß wir nach Schwarz aber jemand anderes gehen müssen."

         He then looked back to the screen and asked "ok I've called off the tropes, now is schwarz there so that I can speak with him."

         "Uh, yeah here he is." Josh replied and helped schwarz over to the video phone. 

         "I'm glad to see your not dead Schwarz." The commander greeted.   
         "Like wise kommandant, but I have proof that neo-Alaska's gundam fighter is the one responsible for this and not me." Schwarz replied. 

         He then showed Schulz the note that he had gotten and then began to explain "sir I don't think that cloy or even the nation neo-England is to be responsible for all this insanity. I think its kommandant Hanes himself, but I can't be sure yet. Please allow be to investigate this further." 

         "This is quite an accusation Schwarz, do you have any proof of your suspicion?" the commander asked.

         "Yes sir, you see cloy's crew has told me that every time that cloy has gone off to talk with Hanes, she has always come back with burses and cuts on her. I believe that is proof enough within itself." Schwarz replied.

         "Alright schwarz, I'll allow you to do this but in order to get Prime Minister Wong to even think about telling the neo-England council to dismiss commander Hanes you need a confession from ether him or cloy."  The commander said.

         "Yes I know sir. But I think we should worry about getting cloy away from that boy that has her." Schwarz said. 

*** (the neo-Alaska embassy)

         "OW! Damn these things hurt." Cloy shouted as she pulled on the shackles that bound her to the bed, they had replaced the metal bands.

         "So you hungry yet?" josh asked as he walked in the room.  
         "It might be nice to have some food, that is if you have any New England style clam chowder, heh" she smartly said back 

         He slapped her and said "feel lucky that I don't want to kill you." 

         She looked back at him and said in German "Sie geschlossen Sohn eines Weibchens, würde ich Sie eher als betrachten Sie töten." 

         "What did you say, I know that was German." He asked. 

         She just looked away and said "so what do you plan to do with me anyway."

         "Oh your just bait, they always say that you get a better catch with live bait." He said.  
         "What kind of catch?" she asked. "Well your boyfriend, that's who, I have an old score to settle with him." 

         He then left the room to get her some dinner and left the door open. _"If only I had something to pick these locks with I could get out." _She thought to her self when she saw a small piece of wire lying on the floor; she picked it up and began to pick the locks on her wrists. 

         She soon got them off and left the room; she look around to see if anyone was watching then made a brake for it. She got as far as the front door and felt something hit her back. 

         It immediately began to take effect, _"this must be another tranquilizer" she thought as she felt herself slipping further into a deep sleep._

         She then heard josh say "oh you don't think it'd be that easy to get away do you."  

         She then felt herself being carried to a different place, she wasn't' completely out, and that's what he wanted. She knew that she had to be in a car and being driven to a new place. After they stopped she was taken in to a large building and sat in a chair then tied to it. 

         She could make out the fetchers of a gundam in the background, it had a dog shaped head and tail, and it looked a lot like her Neros-wolf gundam. _"That must be Husky gundam"_ she thought right before she completely conked out 

  *** (back with schwarz)

         "Ok guys, we need to get over to the neo-Alaska hanger, that's where cloy's being held." Schwarz told Josh, Jimmy, and Thurman. 

         They asked "are you sure you shouldn't rest a little first?" he said "I'm sure now lets go." 

         He got up and stood there a moment to get his balance then walked down to the car. Before they got down to the car, commander Hanes had shown up. _"Man, doesn't he have some where to go?" _Schwarz thought to himself as he and the other three snuck over to the car. 

         They drove to the hanger and Commander Schulz was there to meat schwarz.

         "Schwarz, im only here to see that you save the girl and do it right." The commander said and smiled at him.

         "Thank you sir, but I really don't think I need any one to tell me to do it and how." Schwarz said back with a wink. 

         He told cloy's crew and Commander Schulz to stay out here and he'd go in to get cloy. 

         He walked in and the first thing he saw was Husky gundam, at first he thought it was Neros-wolf gundam but he soon saw the differences between it and Neros-wolf. 

         He then looked over to his right and saw cloy tied in a chair and gagged. He ran over to her and took her gag off. He lifted her head to face his and saw a burse over her left eye and her bottom lip was split. But these were not new, the burse had already begun to go away and the split in her lip was already completely scabbed over and healing up. 

         Seeing how she was unconscious he didn't see why she had to be tied to a chair so tightly. He began to untie her and thought to him self _"hmm, this seems too easy, you'd think that he would be here or have some guards around." _ 

         Then all of a sudden some one grabbed him by the shoulders and slung him up agents a wall (actually it was two chairs a pole and a wall)

         Schwarz got up and looked over at who just attacked him, it was one of those guards that you'd expect Wong to have around. (You know all brawn no brain).

         The guard then grabbed him again and threw him back over to the area that cloy was in. the guard came over and saw that Schwarz was uncochince from that last attack. So he began to walk away. When he left the room Schwarz got up and got back to untying cloy. She was beginning to wake up slowly. 

         She felt some one near her but could not tell who it was; she asked "who is this?" not knowing how to completely explain it to her she felt a pair of lips touching her's. She then gasped thinking that it was josh but she then recognized this kiss, it was Schwarz. 

         She then threw her arms around him and said "Oh Schwarz I never thought I'd be so happy to see you." "Yeah I can tell." He replied. He put his arms around her to comfort her and then said "why don't we get out of here." 

         "I thought you'd never ask" she said. He picked her up and headed to the door, they got out and when his commander saw him carrying her out he playfully said "well, well, well, I guess we have a knight in shining armor for a fighter now." He just looked at him and took cloy over to the car and got in with her. 

         He set her in his lap and held her close to him. She looked up at him, kissed him on the cheek and said "thank you for rescuing me." 

         He put his hand on the side of her face and whispered in her ear "Cloy I love you and nothings going to stop me from keeping you safe."  

         She then lifted up him mask again and kissed him passionately and tenderly, it seemed to last for and eternity. When they separated it was like they where coming up for air rather then finishing a kiss.

         He then asked "ok now what's been going on with your commander and how did you get those burses and cut's?" 

************************************************************************

ok R+R and tell me what you might want to see happen next, I know what I want to happen I the next chapter but what ever you suggest I'll put it in the next chapter some where or in the chapter after that. Ok the next chapter is Wong's secret plan, Schwarz disappears? Ok see you soon 

* * *


	4. Wongs secrit plan, Schwarz's scheme?

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Wong's secret plan, Schwarz scheme?

         "I'm sorry Schwarz, I…I can't tell you. If I did then it would put you in too much danger." She replied with a heavy sigh and hung her head.

         "Cloy, I need to know. Please tell me, if you tell me then what ever is happening I can stop it." He whispered to her and held her tight to him. 

         He saw that her eyes were welding tears about to fall. He wiped away the tears that did fall and looked right in her eyes. _"Those are the most gouges blue that I have ever seen."_ Schwarz thought as he gazed into her icy blue eyes. 

         She said coldly "It's none of your concern really."              

         He grabbed her by her arm and asked "Cloy why can't you tell me?"

         "I just cant, ok" she replied then pulled her arm away and went to set on the other side of the seat. 

         He then got frustrated and shook his head. He then grabbed her arm pulled her toward him and said "Cloy! Tell me what's going on!" 

         She was about to cry when she asked "why can't you just accept that I can't tell you everything?" they then stopped and she ran out of the car toward the neo-England embassy. 

         "_Schwarz you idiot! You shouldn't have been so hasty with her like that!"_ he yelled at him self as he looked out the open door at cloy running away all cause of him. 

         He then jumped out himself and ran after her. As he left he told the driver to meat him and Cloy back at her transport.

         She ran very fast and was starting to feel fatigue and starting to hurt. She managed to lose Schwarz and ran into Rebecca. She saw the state cloy was in and asked "Oh are you ok." 

         All Cloy could get out was "Oh I um…" and she fell un-cochins from the heat and running so much.  

         Rebecca watched over her till Schwarz came. He finally was able to catch up and say Cloy on the ground. He asked "What happened?" 

         "Oh she fainted from heat exhaustion." Rebecca replied. 

         Schwarz gathered her up in his arms and asked "ok do you have a place for us to stay for a little bit that has no guards or anything around?" 

         She nodded her head and said "but it's quite a long ways from here." 

         He said "Oh that's ok." Then the driver came up with the car and he got in with cloy in his lap again. Then Rebecca got in next to him. She then directed the driver where to go.

*** (about twenty minuets latter)

         They had a rived at what seemed like an old church. Schwarz got out leaving cloy in the back seat for now. He then helped Rebecca out saying "ladies first" 

         "Oh you are a gentleman. No wonder cloy likes you." She said in response to this. He just smiled and then got cloy out. He followed Rebecca in to the church and into a separate room that had a bed and a few other things with it.

         He laid cloy down on the bed and took her vest and button up over shirt off her to cool her down. Rebecca went and got some ice to put on her, she brought some back and laid the ice on her head then went over to open a window.

         Schwarz sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her head gently. When he did he felt that she was so hot, he could feel it right through his glove.  _"What was it that is bothering her that she couldn't have passably wanted to tell me? Could this have anything to do with her commander? " he wondered to himself. _

         Right then there was a knock on the front door. Schwarz got up to answer it, when he did five big men came in and grabbed him. 

         Then a sixth man came in, he was much smaller then the rest. In fact he was shorter then Schwarz. Schwarz recognized this man as Commander Hanes. 

         "Well, well, well, Schwarz Bruder. Funny seeing you here when my men told me they saw my girl come in hear with another. Could you have any thing to do with her disappearance?" he question Schwarz. 

         "Now Kommandant Hanes, do you think I'd do anything to her. And she's not your girl she's your fighter, she's my girl." Schwarz spat back to the commander. 

         Commander Hanes was about to slap Schwarz when Rebecca came out and said "im sorry gentlemen but Schwarz and I where working on something. He has been with me all day and all last night."  

         Schwarz looked at her slightly confused but then nodded his head in agreement then said "yes I haven't seen Cloy since last night when she came to see me then she kissed me goodnight and left." 

         Schwarz then noticed the guards eyeing Rebecca, Rebecca then as she walked by said "so if you don't mind I need Schwarz's help with something." 

         The guards then dropped Schwarz all at the same time and followed Rebecca. Schwarz then went to help her with the something they had mentioned.  

         When they left Schwarz went back to Cloy and saw that she was doing a lot better. She slowly began to stir slightly. Schwarz knew that she would yell out when she woke up, from being disoriented for so long. He sat beside her and waited for her to get up. 

         She slowly sat up and was about to yell but then felt a hand over her mouth. She looked up and saw Schwarz. She fell back in his arms not worrying about him having his hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes then Schwarz took his hand off her mouth and asked "ok will you now please tell me what's going on with you commander and everything." 

         She turned her head away and said "No! I'm not going to tell you!"

         He grabbed her and turned her toward him then said "Cloy, please tell me." 

         She turned away then got up and left the room; before Schwarz could get up she had closed the door, locked it, and these snake like things sprouted from the bed, latched on to Schwarz's wrists and ankles chaining Schwarz to the bed. He yelled "Cloy! Come back here and untie me!" 

         She just shouted "No! You need to stay out of this one. I need to handle this on my own." 

         He wanted to shout at her for this but he knew it wouldn't do any good. It would only serve to make things worse.

         A few moments later, though, Rebecca came in and saw Schwarz chained to the bed. She came over beside him and asked "did Cloy put you there?" he said yes and turned his head away. 

         Catching him off guard, he heard and sudden snap. It was the chains snapping off. Rebecca had untied him. She then went to the end of the bed and worked on the ones on his ankles. He sat up and went to get up only to be pushed back down again. 

         "Now Schwarz. When you find cloy don't tell her I was the one to untie you. Other wise she would have my head, but I know what's going on and I think you better get over to the neo-England embassy pronto. When you get there you'll see what im talking about." Rebecca said as she pushed him back down. 

         "Don't worry, I wont say a word. But just for curiosities sake, what is going on?" Schwarz said as she let him up.

         She said "good, now I don't want to tell you everything because you'll find it all out later from Cloy. But I believe that Wong has a major part in this, you see her commander use to love her like his own daughter, but now he's hateful and hurtful toward her. He abuses her ever time he sees her in privet." 

         Schwarz couldn't believe his ears _"why would he do that? Even if Wong was involved I don't see why he would do this… unless…" Schwarz thought to himself. Then his eyes grew wide when he realized what was going on. _

         He then ran out the door, "what is wrong Schwarz?" Rebecca asked. 

         "Oh that I just figured out what's going on with her commander that's all, oh and thanks for everything Rebecca." He called back as he ran toward the neo-England embassy. He called his core lander, jumped on and headed for the embassy. 

         Rebecca just waved goodbye and went back inside to continue her studies.   

*** (at the neo-England embassy)

         "Why you ungrateful witch!" a man yelled as he smacked a girl across the room. 

         The girl got up holding the side of her face, balled up a fist and was about to hit the man but then the man said "now cloy O'Conell you know as well as I do that if you strike me then you could be accused of treason." 

         Cloy brought her fist down and endured another hit to the face. She skidded back to the floor; she laid there for a moment and wanted to just stay down but got up anyway. 

         Schwarz watched this all going on from above. He didn't want to see this happening to her and wanted to do something but he held back and waited a little longer. 

         "Ha you don't know how deep you are in, master Ulube has wanted you dead for a long time and this whole thing was just to make you weak and discouraged."  The commander said. 

         He was about to hit her once more when a hand came flying out of the air grabbing the commanders wrist. It was Schwarz, cloy seemed to be overjoyed and furious at the same time. 

         Schwarz balled up his free hand and punched commander Hanes right in the mouth. Cloy ran over to him and hugged him tightly then when she let go she brought her hand up, smack Schwarz across the face and said "what did I say, I told you to stay back at the church." He grabbed her and said "Cloy, I know that but I had a plan and besides, your commander is infected with D.G. Cells." 

         Her eyes widened when he said this and asked "how do you know this?" 

         He grabbed the, now uncochins, commander's arm and showed cloy the dg cells. She gasped when she saw this and understood why Schwarz had not listened to her when she said to stay put. 

         She ran over to him hugged him and said "I'm sorry for yelling at you, you where right to follow me like that." 

         "Oh it's alright I know what it's like trust me." He said back and then asked "so how about we get out of here?" 

         "That was exactly what I was thinking." She said as they began to walk out of the embassy. They walk out of the embassy and Schwarz said "so I never got that kiss." 

         "Oh what kiss?" cloy asked 

         Schwarz lifted up his mask just a little, pulled her to him and said "this kiss." And he kissed her at first lightly but tenderly, then after a few moments the kiss went deeper. 

         When they separated he pulled his mask down and then said "I'm sorry about this Cloy but I have to do this." 

         "What are you talking about?" she asked. He brought his hand around the back of her neck and she felt something sharp go into her neck. Then a sudden rush of dizziness made her fall right into his arms and pass out. He then pulled out a small needle and rubbed her neck where he had stuck her. He then scooped her up in his arms and left thinking _"oh cloy, I love you and I don't want to see you hurt so for now this is the best thing for you. I just hope you will accept my explanation when I think of a good one to tell you."_

************************************************************************

Well now it seems that Schwarz dose love cloy but why did he just inject something into her that obviously was a type of tranquilizer? Trust me I don't know ether but could it that Schwarz is a criminal and is the one that kidnapped cloy? Well you all going to have to read it and review it, next chapter is Cloy controlled, Schwarz's plan. 


	5. Cloy controlled, Schwarz’s plan

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Cloy controlled, Schwarz's plan

          Schwarz carried Cloy back to his hanger and laid her in a chair and wrapped her up in a blanket. He didn't like doing this to her but for now it was best for her. He went into a communication center and dialed in a few numbers and a man appeared on a screen right in front of him.

         "Schwarz, where have you been?! I've heard from the neo-England government and they have just informed me that it was you that kidnapped Cloy O'Conall. Please explain this." The figure said.

         "Well commander first of all I didn't kidnap her, I was just with her all after noon that's all. Second of all, they lied and I have proof that Commander Hanes is infected with d.g. cells. And last, I have a plan to take care of this whole thing if they refuse to dismiss Commander Hanes." Schwarz replied.

         "Oh and what might that be?" Schulz asked.

         "Well sir, how would you feel about having another person in the neo-German side for a little while?" Schwarz asked his commander.

         "Oh no, no Schwarz I know exactly what you're thinking and this would cause serious problems for both neo-England and neo-Germany." Schulz said dismissing the idea that quick.

         "But sir, you weren't there, you didn't see how she was beaten by her commander. You didn't see how miserable she was." Schwarz replied while looking away.

         His commander sighed in frustration and said "find Schwarz, I'm trusting you on this. you do what you need to help this girl. But just don't get caught or anything. And one other thing, I have your next opponent, it's that fighter from neo-Alaska." Right after he said this the screen went black.

         Schwarz said "yes sir" to himself and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall and to another room, walked in and got a few things of clothing that was like what he had on only a little smaller. He also grabbed a few other things and took them down stairs. He laid them down on a chair and walked over to Cloy. 

         He felt very tired him self and wanted to get to bed. He picked Cloy up once again; when he did she moaned a little and stirred slightly but stayed asleep. He was as gentle as possible with her. 

         He took her down a hall and to a room on the far right, it was a bed room. He laid her down, pulled back the covers and covered her with them. He gentle stroked her head and she stirred slightly once again. 

         He was sure the tranquilizer he had used was beginning to wear off and she was going to be all but nice in the morning but once he explained him self he was sure she would understand, he reassured him self.

         He then quickly left the room and closed the door behind him softly. He left to do some detective work and find some type of proof that Cloy had been abused, and to see why this was happening at the same time. He wondered if it was safe to leave her here all alone, he knew that his gundam crew would be there in the morning but he wasn't sure if he could trust them not to tell the neo-English government that she was here.

         _"Well then I'll just have to be back before the nights over." _He decided to himself as he walked out the door.  

         It wasn't long till he had arrived at the neo-England embassy. He made himself invisible in the shadows and faded in through one of the doors. When he made it past all the guards and representatives he found his way to Cloy's room. He walked in and saw what seemed to be a normal room. He walked around and noticed a journal she kept. 

         He knew it was wrong to look in some ones journal, especially a girls, but if it had any evidence of her being a bused then he would need it.  He opened it and the first thing he noticed was a folded up sheet of paper sticking out. He opened it and read what I said. 

                   Dear any one who may find this, 

         This is Cloy O'Conall. If you have found this and I have not been seen for many days, then it's most likely because I am dead.  But if you have found this and I have been found alive please disregard this letter but if you would like to know, then I wrote this because I couldn't stand my life any more, for one resin or another, and have decided to end my life.

                   Cloy O'Conall. 

         This letter was all the proof he needed but he knew that no one would believe him with just this accept his commander.  He decided to look around a little more.  He walked out of the room and down the hall where he heard voices; he recognized one as commander Hanes's.  He got a little closer to listen on the conversation. 

***

         "Commander Hanes, sir do you think it wise to declare war at all. Don't you think that the UN would be extremely offended by this?" a council member asked the commander. 

         "Yes I admit it is very harsh to do this but if we don't then im afraid that the nation of neo-Germany is going to try an take over our own fighter. The fighter for that nation has already blinded her; he is making her be with him and is slowly manipulating her to his will." Commander Hanes said with a growl in his voice, as if he was speaking from his heart.  

         Schwarz knew better thought; he knew that he was really just trying to get a war to break out so that Wong could control the colonies and all of space again. 

         "But commander, what about the gundam fights? Don't you think we should be more worried about that and not of this? I mean don't you think that those two could possibly be in love?"  Another council member asked.

         "NO! Why would they be anyway?" Commander Hanes replied.

         "(Sigh) fine we will think about your request of a declaration of war on neo-Germany and Schwarz Bruder, but we can not guarantee anything."  The first member replied then led the other members out. 

         "Thank you gentlemen." Commander Hanes said as he too began to leave. _"Yes, finally I can get rid of that annoying German and finally be able to rule over every thing once Cloy O'Conall has won for me. After I injected her with that last round of drugs, she should be very easily controlled now. Even if Schwarz Bruder is able to keep her down in on place, it won't do any good. She's all mine at last."_ He chuckled to himself as he got in a car waiting outside with some one waiting for him. 

         "So, you did inject her with that mind control drug, right commander?"  A figure asked. 

         "Yes, she should be fully controlled by the end of this night, Prime Minister Wong." Commander Hanes said back as they drove away.

***

          _"How did he do this? How could he do this to her? It's inhuman."_ Schwarz asked himself as he watched the car drive away and took in all that he had heard that night.  

         He hurried back inside hoping to fine a reversing agent to this mind controlling drug the commander and Wong were talking about. His mind raced as he searched for what seemed like an hour. But he did find something that seemed like what he was looked for. He stuck it in his pocket and hurried off to his hanger where Cloy was waiting. 

         Before he left he took out what looked like a tape recorder and played back what he had just heard the commander say just to be sure he had gotten it all. He then put it back in his pocket and left. 

         When he got back to the hanger he heard what he wished he hadn't.

         "Schwarz! Let me out! I need to follow my commander's wishes!"  Cloy shouted as she heard him coming down the hall. 

         "I'm sorry I locked you in there like this but I had no choice." Schwarz said calmly then opened the door.  When he did she fell right in his arms. 

         "Well I see you slept well." He said while looking down at her. 

         "Schwarz let me go. I need to report back to my nation." She said in a deadly calm tone. 

         "Oh what ever happened to you wanted to get away from your commander?" Schwarz asked.

         "Don't make me do something drastic." she said staring right in his eyes. When he looked back he didn't see the calm caring young lady he usually saw, instead he saw a shallow, uncaring fighter that wanted nothing but to destroy. 

         He said "Now Cloy when I do this all I want you to do is relax, please." She didn't know what he was talking about and struggled to get out of his arms but before she knew it she was feeling very tired, not sleepy just tired. She then saw Schwarz pull a needle out of her arm and sweep her off her feet. 

         She protested fiercely to this but soon found that it would not help at all. She felt too tired to care about what was going to happen next. 

         Then as if a light where turning on, her whole point of view changed and so did her personality.  She looked up at Schwarz, who still had a hold of her, then hugged him tightly.

         "Schwarz I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Cloy said in a dead whisper as tears began to stream down her face.  Schwarz whipped them away and said "Oh it's alright Cloy, it wasn't your fault. Your mind was being controlled."

         Schwarz sat in a chair setting her in his lap and held her to him and said "don't worry; I think I have a plan to get your council to dismiss your commander. Then you won't have to worry about him again." 

         Just then there was a knock on the door, Cloy got up and answered it. It was a man with a letter for her. She studied it; her eyes grew wide when she did. Schwarz came around the back of her to see what it said: 

                   Cloy O'Conall

         If you do not come back to the nation of neo-England and do as we say then you could possibly face charges of treason. We would hate to behead a fighter of your standards. 

                    Council of neo-England

         "I'm sorry Schwarz but I'm afraid I must go back before I put you in anymore danger." She said as a small tear ran down her cheek. 

         He put his arms around her and said "I understand, but if you find yourself in a jam that you need help on don't hesitate to call me ok."  

         He then put his thumb and index finger on her chin and tilted her head up to face him. He then lifted his mask up just a little and kissed her lightly, hoping this would not be the last time he would get to kiss her. 

         She then kissed him back only much harder then he had kissed her and she then left without another word. 

         As she left he pulled his mask back down and then for the first time he didn't know what to do about this. _"I guess time can only tell on this one." Sighed to himself then sat down on the bed and just thought about it all the rest of the night. _

*** (the neo-English embassy)

         "We should wait for Cloy to get here sir." Thurman said with a disgusted look. 

         "Yes, don't you think that she needs to be in on this? After all it has to do with her and some one else." Josh added in the same way Thurman did. 

         "Well you don't have to wait any longer, I'm here."  Cloy said as she walked in the room. 

         "Let me update you on the events Miss O'Conall, the council had decided to declare war on neo-Germany until they comply with a few of our demands." The head council member said 

         "WHAT?! Why?!" she demanded. 

         "That is our business and your business is to tell us where he is hiding and to help us with the capture."   Commander Hanes said turning around in his seat. 

         "No! I won't help you!" she yelled back then attempted to run away and try to warn Schwarz about this.

         Her flight was interrupted by a large man standing in front of her stopping her in her tracks. He grabbed her and pushed her back over to the table that every one was setting at. 

         She turned her head away and said "Fine but what ever happens I'm not going to let you harm him in anyway." 

         Commander Hanes said "Fine, for now that is what we shall do. But if we get word to kill him then you, Cloy O'Conall, you shall be the one to kill him." 

         She gasped when she heard this but did nothing. She just followed her commander out to the car that was waiting for what was about to happen, she didn't know whether to run to Schwarz, just run away, or go through with this. 

         Her heart told her legs to run and keep them from finding Schwarz, but her brain told her to keep walking to the car. Not to long latter she was in the back seat with her commander on their way to the neo-German hanger to get Schwarz and restrain him. 

         She just kept saying to her self "this is all a big dream; I'm going to wake up at any moment."

*** (back with Schwarz)

         When he was setting on the bed he, unknowingly, had lay down and dozed off.  While he was asleep he had a very bizarre dream, it was Rebecca, the Rebecca that Cloy watched over. She warned him of things to come. 

         "Schwarz, you need to be careful, there is something that is going to happened tonight, but unfortunately Cloy will not be able to help you." She said in a soft whisper.

         "But what? And how can I trust or believe a dream?" he asked her.

         "I don't know how to explain, just trust me for now. But what ever you see tonight, don't believe that Cloy had anything to do with it. She as innocent as you are." She replied and faded out. Schwarz went after her to ask her some more questions but was unable to find her.

         Then out of no where he woke up with a jolt in a cold sweat. He didn't know about his dream though, he didn't know whether to believe it or not.

         _"Is Cloy in some kind of trouble, or is it just my conches acting up from missing her already?"_ Schwarz questioned himself. 

         He then heard a thump out side the door to the bed room. He ignored it though. He pulled his trench coat on and decided to find Cloy and see if she was alright.

         When he went to open the door it flew open by itself and then everything went dark.  
************************************************************************

Well now, it seems the tables have turned. What is going on and why did some one just do that to Schwarz? Could Cloy have anything to do with this? Or was it her that just did this to him? R+R and it will be all explained in the next chapter. Schwarz's capture, the new Tower of London


	6. Schwarz's captuer, the new Tower of Lond...

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Schwarz's capture, the new Tower of London

         Schwarz's vision blurred for a few moments but then the shapes of bodies around him began to form. He looked up and saw many guards around him, who picked him up and began to chain his wrists and ankles with irons. When he looked up he saw Cloy. He looked at her in confusion and all she could do was turn her head away. 

         Her commander said "tie him tightly; we don't want to go through all this work and let him escape on us." 

         Hanes walked over to the window and stood there for a moment, meanwhile Schwarz was carried past Cloy position and she acted as if he shouldn't look at her, that she didn't deserve him to look at her.

         She then heard her commander talking to some one that sat at the window; she recognized this figure and wished not to stay any longer. She commanded the guards that had Schwarz to follow her.

         They dragged Schwarz along to the car waiting down at the curb for them. She got in and sat in the seat facing to the back and waited for them to put Schwarz in. 

         They literarily shoved him in and he was thrown to the other side of the car hitting the wall hard. 

         Cloy watched as they locked his irons to the floor of the car, keeping him from going anywhere.  Then she turned her head away and looked out the window to see if her commander was coming. 

         As she looked out the window, she was lost in thought, wondering if she should talk to him or not. Then after the guards were done with locking Schwarz down one said "well, be nice you two." And left. 

         Schwarz sighed and said "so, this is what Rebecca was warning me about. I wish I could have gotten more information."  

         Cloy came over to set next to him and said "I'm so sorry for all this but when I went back I had no idea they wanted to do this." 

         He smiled and replied "it's alright; I've been in worse jams then this."

         She leaned up against him and said "Oh Schwarz, your so forgiving, I don't deserve anyone like you." 

         He smiled slightly, put his head on hers and said "sure you do."  He then laughed and said "Just like Rebecca deserves Chibodee." 

         She laughed and said "Schwarz, you're the only one I know that can make me laugh at a time like this." 

         He said "hay, that's what I'm here for."  He then said "ok name the most embarrassing and desperate attempt of Chibodee trying to get Rebecca" 

         She replied "oh that's easy; it was when he had to… um I better not tell you, other wise chibodee will kill me." 

         "Oh go on, I'm sure Rebecca has him busy. Besides you need a good laugh and so do I." He said looking down at her. 

         "Oh ok, well there was this one time he had to dress up like a girl just to be with her." She replied. They looked at each other for a second, snickered and laughed.

         After they managed to calm down she slipped his chained arms around her. Even though his wrists where chained together she was still able to pull them over her with out any problems. His arms fit around her as if they where meant to. 

         She put one arm over his and looked up at him. She was about to cry when she said "Schwarz I don't want to endanger you any more. I really think that when we get out of this that we should part ways for a while, until I can sort all this out."  A few tears escaped her eyes which where caught by Schwarz as he whipped them away.

         As he did this he said "Cloy now that I finally have you I don't want to let go. I'm not letting go of you again, if you're in some kind of danger then im going to protect you from it." 

         She was about to protest this but Schwarz put two fingers to her lips and said "I'm going to be with no matter what your commander nor my commander thinks, they can eat my boots for all I care."  She laughed at this knowing that Schwarz was just crazy enough to make them eat his boots. 

         She nodded her head in agreement with him and leaned back against him. She felt the warmth of his body and closed her eyes and said to her self _"well at lest we don't have to worry about the dark gundam, which was destroyed a while ago." _

She didn't want this moment to end but like all good things do, it ended with her commander scaring them both and saying "Cloy you get away from him. He is a prisoner, not a stuffed animal you can snuggle against."

         She pulled Schwarz's arms off her and moved over to the opposite seat that she was in, now facing Schwarz.  There eyes met for a moment then she diverted her gaze to the window beside her.  

         "Now, Cloy. I have a message to you from the fighter for neo-Alaska. He said that you are going watch your own boyfriend die in front of you when the time comes for his and Schwarz's fight." Her commander said in a cocky tone. 

         "You know you wouldn't be so cocky if I had my full strength and/or Schwarz wasn't chained to the floor of the car." she said back to him looking at him out the corner of her eye. 

         He then backhanded her in the mouth for back sassing him. Schwarz went to get up to do something, forgetting about the chains that held him to his seat and was yanked back down because of them. 

         Cloy held the side of her face and said to Schwarz "don't worry, if I could handle worse then this before I can handle a simple slap."  Then out of no where a fist came flying into her gut and she held her stomach in pain. 

         Schwarz's eyes threatened him not to do that again, other wise he would do something, he didn't know what but something.  She sat up and Schwarz grabbed her and pulled her to him. He softly put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. 

         He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do. She said "Schwarz please don't let me go again." Then her eyes closed and it seemed that she fell asleep right in his arms. Then looking up from her he yelled "Why can't you just leave us alone?!" 

         Commander Hanes grabbed the front of his coat, chocking him, and said "because you have interfered with too many of Wong's planes and mine as well." He then shoved Schwarz back in the seat leaving him gasping for breath.

         "Where are you taking us anyway?" Schwarz asked once he had caught his breath.

         "Well there was a new Tower of London constructed over in England, so some of the things there where transported here to a replica of the Tower of London, and that's where we're going." Hanes said. 

         Schwarz didn't like that. If he remembered correctly, from cloy telling him about it, the Tower of London was where many prisoners of many wars where held and questioned. Though if the prisoners did not cooperate then they were torturer with the many devices that the tower held within its walls.  

         The car stopped then for no real resin and commander Hanes got out. He told the driver to continue to the tower then keep Schwarz and Cloy in the back until some one came to get them. 

         After that the car started moving again. Schwarz sighed and knew this was quite a jam they where in. he didn't know how to get out of this one, it didn't matter how long he sat there and thought about it he still came up with nothing. 

         He looked out the window and saw that they where getting closer to there destination. Then Cloy woke up, rubbed her eyes and asked "Oh where are we?"

         "The same place as before I'm afraid." Schwarz replied. She moaned and placed her hands on his chest, then said "well at last we're together; as long as we're together we can do anything." 

         He took her hand in his and said a "yes that's right, we can do anything as long as we're together." Then a bright glow came from there hands, it was as bright as the sun. It was more like another version of super mode then anything. But it seemed to have a devastating effect. 

         After the light stopped both Cloy and Schwarz where out cold. It was like it was the last bit of energy they had left them like that so they could begin to recover their energy. 

         They soon got to the tower and the car stopped right at the front door. When it jerked to a stop Cloy and Schwarz woke up and saw that they where there. They also noticed that Schwarz's shackles had been unlocked from the floor. Then the door to the car flew open and some one grabbed Schwarz by his collar and threw him out on to the ground. Then the same guy pulled Cloy out and threw her next to him. 

         "Hay! That's no way to treat a lady you know!" Schwarz yelled. The man came up to him, grabbed him, pulled him up and said "Shut up Bruder, you're in no position to be telling me what to do." Then the man dragged him off into the dark building, while Cloy got up and dusted her self off as another man came up to her and shoved her along. 

         But this did not go unnoticed. There was some one watching from afar, it was a dark figure though, and it said "don't worry little sister. I won't let anything like this happen to you." Then with that it disappeared. And seemed to go towards the building but disappeared into the walls.   

*** (inside) 

         "OW! Watch it!" Cloy yelled as she and Schwarz were shoved from room to room. They came to this large square room that had a single bed in it with a few other things. They where shoved in and the door closed and locked behind them. 

         Cloy went to set on the bed while Schwarz tried the door and saw it was reinforced steel, there was no way out right now. 

         "Cloy I suggest we just settle down for the night. There is no use wasting our strength if we don't have to." He said as he came over to set next to her. 

         He placed his hand on the side of her face and she brought her hand up to his. Then he took her hand in his and lay down next to her pulling her down with him. She laid her head down on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. 

         "We'll get out of this, I promise. I won't let you get hurt." Schwarz said as he rubbed her hand softly. 

         "What about you. I mean I'm not going to let you get hurt at all." Cloy replied to his reassurance. He took his hand, placed it on the side of her head, stroked her head gently and said "don't worry about me; I'm only worried about protecting you right now." 

         She sighed softly and said "this is the first time anyone had ever cared about me this much." She then cuddled up to him and slowly fell asleep to Schwarz's gentle stroking to her head. Right before she fell asleep she was humming a sweet tune that made Schwarz feel a little drowsy and then once she was asleep he fell asleep himself.

*** (the next morning) 

         Cloy woke with a start when she heard a loud thump against the wall beside the bed she was in. when she looked up she saw Schwarz up against the wall. He looked like he had been beaten to a pulp. Then she saw Josh come over to him, pick him up, and start to beat him up again. She got up, ran over, grabbed josh and threw him across the room. 

         She then checked Schwarz to see if he was alright. He was bleeding from the head and had many cuts and burses. She held his head between her hands to steady it and looked into his eyes to see if they where dilated. 

         They weren't and she sighed in relief. Then someone grabbed her and slung her away from him. It was josh then he pulled Schwarz up by his coat and yelled "What did she tell you besides that you where going to be captured?"  

         She heard Schwarz yell "NO! I won't tell you!" then she heard him knocking Schwarz around. She got up and walked over to Josh. Then her eyes turned a brilliant shade of amber. She grabbed josh as if she had this burst of energy. Then she threw him into the door which broke it down. 

         But unfortunately there were guards behind it waiting just incase anything happened. They ran in and grabbed Cloy. It took all ten of them to hold her while josh chained her the same way Schwarz was. That slight transformation left her weak and unable to do anything after she was tied up and thrown on the ground next to Schwarz. 

         She whispered "I'm sorry Schwarz; I tried to make up for all this. But just like before I failed." 

         He held her as best he could and said "no you didn't fail. You did your best and that was good enough. Besides you where very weak to begin with." 

         "That's still no excuse!" she cried. Then Commander Hanes came in and ordered the guards to grab Cloy and take her down to another holding cell. 

         "Take her down stairs, I and her have something to talk about." He said as they pulled her away from Schwarz and carried her to the stairs.

         Cloy yelled as she was dragged off "No! Schwarz I'll never forget you no matter how hard they try to make me forget." One guy asked "oh are you sure" then shoved her along to a room. 

         "Where are you taking her?!" Schwarz asked. 

         "None of your concern, but just so you know, the next time you see her she might not recognize you right off the bat. Then once she dose she might want to kill you." Commander Hanes said then walked out the door, closed it and locked it. 

         Schwarz ran up to the door and tried his best to get out but it was no use. He was tied up and the door wouldn't budge. 

         He pounded his fist on the door and said "No! Cloy. What are they going to do to you?" 

         He then heard Hanes saying "Now men hold her down tightly." Then one guy said "you know you're cute when you're in denial." 

         He heard what sounded like machinery starting up, then electricity hitting human flesh. Then he heard her screams then nothing. Until Hanes said "Now, she will obey me, she will do as I say. No matter what that German has to say about it."

         Then he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. But these foot steps where cold and shallow. They had no soul to them. It was as if it was just an empty shell of something walking up the stairs. Then he heard what sounded like Cloy's voice with a metallic sound yell "SCHWARZ BRUDER! You will die!" 

************************************************************************

Well the story had reached a climax. Schwarz is in quite a jam isn't he? It seems that Cloy is going to kill Schwarz, but could this be happening? Or could it be just a dream Schwarz is having from missing Cloy so much? Or is it that it really is happening and her Commander is using her to take over the universe? R+R to find out. 

Next one is Cloy vs. Schwarz, Schwarz killed?!. 


	7. Cloy vs Schwarz, Schwarz murdered?

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Cloy vs. Schwarz, Schwarz killed?!

         As Schwarz listened to the foot steps nearing to the door he felt guilty for letting them do that to her. Then as they stopped he felt helpless and alone. The footsteps stopped ten feet away from the door and he thought _"no! I can't believe that she was changed that easily. I…I don't know what to do, I guess I have no choice but… to…"_

         He then hears a voice in his head and wondered if he was going insane. It said "don't give up on her, she will break through, she will always care for you. No matter what the appearance may be she will always care about you."

         He asked the voice "who are you?" the voice answered back "you know who I am" then all was silent.  

*** (meanwhile outside the cell door) 

         Cloy had stopped right outside the door to the cell and couldn't do anything. She was still herself but her body was being controlled and she had no way to stop it. She decided that if she was going to do something to Schwarz then once she gained her control back she would give up and kill herself. 

         She was about to give herself up to the force moving her when she heard the same voice Schwarz heard.  It shouted "CLOY I'M DISAPONTIED IN YOU. YOU SHOULDN'T WANT TO GIVE UP NOW." 

         She shouted back in her mind "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO.  I'm telling my legs to stop but they won't. I tell the arm with the gun in it to lower but it won't."

         The voice yelled "I GAVE YOU SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP A LONG TIME AGO! USE IT!"  Then she felt a small smack. Then she saw something in her pocket, she grabbed it, held it tight in her fist and thought about Schwarz. 

         Then out of nowhere the arm that had the gun in it lowered. She was now under her own control but she had to make this look real. 

         She razed the gun again and acted like she really wanted to kill Schwarz. She walked over to the door of the cell with a dead expression. 

         When she did this all then men downstairs laughed and cheered in victory. "Well men it looks like we'll have the universe after all." Commander Hanes said in a triumphant voice.   

         Schwarz heard the footsteps again and jumped up to be ready for anything. The door opened and Cloy walked in with the dead look on her face. The guard that was there said "he, go get him killer." Then shut the door and left to celebrated with the others.

         All Schwarz could get out was "Cloy I…" and she fired a single shot at him. 

         When every one down stairs heard this they all cheered. Unknowing of what actually happened. 

         Schwarz had his eye's closed tight, waiting for the impact, but instead he felt arms go around him, warm and comforting arms. He opened his eyes in delight but confusion as well. He asked "Cloy, why am I still alive?" 

         She just smiled, held him closer to her and said "oh I'll explain latter but I think we have a certain angel watching over us both." 

         She then said under her breath "thank you Rebecca, my little sister." 

         A guard walked by and said "Commander Hanes sir, the deed is done." That same guard ran back to the cell came in and said "Schwarz play dead." Schwarz just looked at him confused and Cloy said "just do it." So he does. 

         Commander Hanes walked up the stairs and when he reached the top the guard that was there saluted him and said "sir" 

         He walked in and saw Schwarz on the floor, dead, and Cloy setting on the bed next to him grieving over his death. 

         Commander Hanes walked over, chuckled and said "oh now there, there Cloy. You will heal in time." Then he left for her to say her last goodbyes to him.  When he left he said to the guard there "watch over my precious gundam fighter. I don't want anything happening to her." 

         The guard saluted him and said "yes sir" then came back in the cell. The guard sounded familiar to her and she asked "how long have you been working here?" 

         The guard chuckled and said "Oh I only started today." 

         She then said "wait, what's your name?" 

         "Why my name's Justin." He said as he pulled off his mask.

         She ran over to him and hugged him tightly and said "thank you. I haven't seen you in a long time." Then kissed him on the cheek. 

         He said "hay, no problem." He then said under his breath. "I just hope that Becky will be ok" 

         Schwarz got up and walked over to her and asked "hay can I have one?" she smiled, hugged him even tighter then before and said "sure" then she lifted up his mask and kissed him before she let go.

         He then said "ok can we get out of here now?" she said sure then took the gun she had in her hand and put it away for latter use if needed.

         "You two go ahead; I have a little brother to pound. I'll catch up with you two latter." Justin said then walked out of the room.

         Schwarz and Cloy both come out of the room and jump down on the floor below them and stood. 

         "How… did… …you survive…" commander Hanes stuttered. 

         "Easy I didn't kill him to begin with, I may have kissed him but I didn't kill him." Cloy said with a sly grin, then Schwarz grabbed her and they both ran out and started to run towards her transport. After a few minuets running they noticed that they where not being followed, they stopped for a moment and wondered why. But kept walking to there next destination. 

         As they walked she said "now where am I going to stay?  As long as they will be looking for me like this I don't really know where I can go that they don't know about."

         "Well why not stay with me?" Schwarz chimed in. 

         "Oh no, no I've already put you through enough. I think I have caused enough trouble for the nation of neo-Germany." She said dismissing the idea. 

         He then grabbed her arm, stopping her right there, and said "listen, I wont take no for an answer. Right now you're in trouble and I see it as my responsibility to protect you." 

         "What are you my knight in shining armor?" she asked sarcastically. 

         He took a hold of her shoulders, stared deep in her eyes and said "I guess you could say that." He then asked "so will you come and stay with me, just for now?" 

         She sighed, gave in and said "well… ok I guess it couldn't hurt." He smiled underneath his mask and said "ok then let's go." 

         "Hold on I have to get a few things first, like my contacts, I can't exactly fight without them." She said stopping Schwarz. 

         "Ok then where are they?" he asked. 

         "Umm back at the embassy. I was told that I was getting new contacts and that they were there." She answered. 

         He said ok, came over to her, put his arm around her and walked with her to the neo-England embassy. 

***

         Once they got to the building, Schwarz showed her how to fade in and out of places. He went in first followed by Cloy. They slowly made there way to her room and found a box setting in the middle of the room. 

         "Now hold on. This box is way too big to hold just contacts, oh this must be…" she trailed of as she started to dig into the box. She emerged with a smaller white box. She opened it and brought out a sheet of paper, what looked like a contact case, and a little stone. 

         He asked "What's that little stone?" 

         "Oh this belonged to my grandpa. It's called Dragon Stone. You see if you wanted to find something that you lost or just wanted to find, you'd hold it tight in her hand as you looked for it. Then if it burned red hot, you where close to it. But if it turned ice cold then you where no where near it." She replied.

         "Oh I see" he said back. She held it in her hand as she read the note that was with it. While she did Schwarz came around the back of her placed his hands on her arms then placed his chin on her shoulder. 

         Then, as if a light was switched on, the Dragon Stone started to burn and shine brightly in her hand. She felt it and knew what it was telling her. Thought, she kept Schwarz from seeing it glow and kept on reading the note. 

                   Dear Cloy, 

I hope your having fun in the gundam fights, and wining all your matches. But anyway I have sent the things you have requested, in the larger box you will find a smaller one that has your new contacts; they are the ones that changer your eye color, and you will also find that Dragon thing that you wanted. I had a heck of a time trying to find it in that mess your grandpa called and office. And in the larger box is that new program and weapon for your gundam. Oh yeah I also put in that dress you asked for and a few other dresses that I remembered you looked very nice in. One other thing, I heard roomers that you where seeing a guy, and that guy just happened to be the fighter for neo-Germany, Schwarz Bruder. I just have one thing to say about that, I'm proud of you honey. Well anyway I'm sure that he will think that you look stunning in those dresses I packed. Well I guess that's all I have for now. 

                  Love your mother up in the colonies. 

P.S. give that German a kiss on the cheek for me. And write back to me soon I want details!

         Cloy slightly blushed from what her mother had written to her and said "Well I think we better be going." She grabbed a data board from the box and slipped her Dragon Stone and contacts in her pocket along with the note. 

         Before she left the room he asked "why would you want to change your eye color?" When she heard this she knew he had at lest read some of the note. 

         "Well I have been threatening Thurman to get contacts like these and make it look like I was possessed and scare the heck out of him." She replied. 

         "Oh really, put them in, let me see." He said as he leaned up against the wall. 

         She said ok and sat on her bed to put them in. when she did she looked up at him and it looked like her eyes where on fire. 

         "Yeah your right, it dose make you look possessed." He said back and sat down next to her. She got out her Dragon Stone and twirled it around between her fingers. She then dropped it back in her hand and held it there. Then Schwarz put his arm around her and she felt this wonderful feeling. She hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. Then her Dragon Stone began to burn and glow again. 

         It was getting almost too hot to hold anymore. _"What is this thing trying to tell me? Is this the feeling I have been looking for and could never find until now?" _she asked her self.  She didn't bother her self with the _What's Why's, Where's _and_ When's_. She just sat there and enjoyed the feeling until they heard many foot steps going down the hall. 

         It sounded like a stampede, they got up and opened the door a crack and looked out at what was going on. It was an army of English soldiers. They where marching down the hall to the front lobby. Behind them were Commander Hanes and a few of the representatives of neo-England. 

         "Sir, we have there last location. It was near an alley at the end of Kyoto Road." One man said to the commander. 

         "Yes, thank you gentlemen. We must capture them again before they warn anyone of what they have seen." Commander Hanes told them then separated from them. He went to another room and the other men kept going with the other soldiers.

         "Schwarz, we have to get out of here before they find us." She whispered up at Schwarz. 

         "Yes, I agree." He replied to her.

         "Listen, you stay here, I have to go get one more thing." She said up to him. Before he could stop her she was gone. She was very fast to drop out of sight and make it to another room down the hall. 

***

         "Now where did they put that…? Oh! There it is!" cloy said as she walked in and spotted what looked to be a mask and some clothing that resembled Schwarz's slightly. Only the mask was of the colors of neo-England and with a slightly different design on it as well.   

         She held the mask up so that she could see it. It had spikes in the back running down to the bottom of it. The design had five red bars and five white bars running at an angle up the side and the rest was blue. 

         _"Well Thurman did a wonderful job on this. The style and design is just right."_ She said to her self as she stuffed the mask into one of the pockets of the trench coat she had in her hands. 

         Then she found a duffle bag to put it all in, she found her kick-boxing gloves and a few other things that she would need and shoved them in the duffel bag. Then she slung the bag on her shoulder, went to see if the coast was clear and went back to the room Schwarz was waiting in. 

         She walked in and closed the door while her back was facing in to the room.

         "Oh Cloy. Now don't tell me you where thinking to team up with that useless German now where you?" her eyes flew open when she heard the voice of her Commander say that. 

         She turned around to see Schwarz handcuffed to a chair and her commander holding a gun to his head. 

         Cloy had the most intense look as she watched her Commander cock the gun back and say "one way or another he will die Cloy. You know it and I know it." 

         She was about to say something when Schwarz interrupted her. "Cloy, don't worry about me. Just leave me here to die, you go and escape. At least then we'll have a chance against this evil." He said then winked at her.    

         "No! I can't live without you!" she yelled back and winked back at him.     

         "But you have to it's the only way." He said back. 

         "Well Cloy, you have a choice, you can ether run now and leave your boyfriend here to die. Or you can give yourself up and he will at lest live." Commander Hanes said with a smug look on his face. 

         "NO! DON'T DO IT!" Schwarz yelled. 

         "Shut up Bruder, it's her decision, not yours." Commander Hanes said hitting Schwarz right above his eye with the hand gun.  

         While Hanes was arguing with Schwarz, Cloy felt something in her vest pocket. She brought out what looked like five silvery balls. They weren't very big; they could only be as big around as her thumb. One had an S scratched into it, another had and F scratched in it and another had an R scratched in it. She took the one with the S scratched in it and put it in her hand, out of sight. Then replaced the rest back in her pocket. 

         She then hung her head and said "Ok, I have decided." 

         "Ok, what?" Commander Hanes. 

         She said "I've decided to… to do this." And she threw the ball down to the ground and the room filled with choking black smoke. 

         _"So that's what the S stood for." _She thought to her self as she felt some one grab her and pull her out of the room. 

         When she got out of the room and was able to see again she slammed the door shut and locked it. Then saw it was Schwarz who had pulled her out. 

         "How did you get unlocked from those cuffs anyway?" she asked. 

         He smiled and held up one of her old bobby pins. She said "you know you're the last person I would think to use a bobby pin to unlock handcuffs. I can see Thurman doing it but I don't know." 

         "Hay what ever works." He said back with a slight chuckle. 

         "So, how did you know that I would pick the right ball?" she asked as they walked down the hall. 

         "Well first of all, I know that your sharp and could figure something like that out, seeing how they where ninja balls. And second, I didn't know, I trusted you to make the right decision and if you didn't then I always had a back up plan." He replied. 

         "Ok. Ok. Then when did you slip those balls into my pocket anyway?" she asked. 

         "When I stopped you to ask you to stay with me for a while." He plane out answered. 

         "Ok, but I should take a look at your eye. I mean that gun hit you hard and it may have chipped a bone or something." she said, looking up at the place he was bleeding. 

         "Oh, don't worry about it for now. It doesn't hurt or anything." He said back reassuring her. 

         She softly placed on finger on his wound and he brought his hand up to cover it and said "Ouch! That hurt." 

         "See; now let me take a look at it." She said back in a worried tone.  

         "No, don't worry about it. You can look at it when we go back to my place ok." Schwarz answered trying not to worry her with a simple cut above the eye. It was nothing but then again it was something. It hurt immensely and it almost didn't stop bleeding. 

         She laughed and said "you know I just noticed something. Somehow, someway, you're always watching over me and protecting me. I guess I have a knight in shining armor now huh." 

         He put his arm around her and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."  

         She yawned and said "well I think it's time we went back to your place now. It is getting a little late don't you think."

         "Yes I agree. But as for going back to my place, we're not going back to the hanger." He said back in a comforting tone of voice. 

         "Yeah I figured as much." She said as she stretched out. 

         "Well just follow me." He said and they both disappeared at the same time. 

*** (at a secluded country house outside Hong Kong) 

         "Please let me look at it Schwarz." Cloy said trying to get Schwarz to listen to her. 

         "Cloy don't worry I'm fine." He said turning his head away. 

         "Schwarz, do you want it to get infected?" she asked almost right in his face. 

         "No, but it's nothing I can't take care of myself." He said folding his arms on his chest and leaning away from her. 

         "Please at lest let me look at it." She pleaded with him.

         He sighed gave in and said "fine, but you'll see that it's nothing serious."

         She grabbed his head and pulled her to him then examined the gash. She said "Schwarz this is going to need stitches you know."  

         He just closed his eyes and said "Look I don't need someone always…" and he was cut off by a slight stinging over his left eye. Cloy was cleaning the gash above his eye with some hydrogen peroxide, he didn't mind the stinging but it did get annoying after a moment. After the hydrogen peroxide, she put two stitches in and covered it. 

         "There it should be ok now." Cloy said as she sat down next to him.

         "I see that you care about me just as much as I care about you." He said with a smile. 

         "Well, of course I do." She replied and kissed him on the cheek.  

         "I think we better get some rest, I doubt that anyone will think to look for us here." Schwarz said putting his arm around her and gently pulling her against him. She relaxed in his arms and said "yes we should get sleep. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow, we should be rested for what ever might happen." Soon after she had fallen right to sleep. 

         _"I see that she has had a long night. But then again so have I."_ Schwarz thought as he looked down at the girl that rested in his arms. He took his gloves off and placed his hand on the side of her face. She was cold to the touch. 

         "Hmm come to think of it, it is slightly chilly in here." He said as he looked over at the fireplace. He got up, laying Cloy on the couch for now, and walked over to the fireplace. 

        _ "I could just turn the heat up but I think this would be better anyway." _He thought as he put several pieces of wood in the fire place. He then got out two pieces of flint and struck them together until the wood caught on fire. Not too long after he had a large, warm fire going and the room was already all warmed up. 

         He went back over and sat down with Cloy and put her back in his arms. She, unknowingly, snuggled in his arms and that got them both comfortable. 

         Feeling the night catching up with him, Schwarz fell asleep about five minuets after that. The warm feeling of the fire and the serene state that both he and Cloy were in was more then enough to soothe them to sleep. 

************************************************************************

Well I decided to end it there because it was getting long, a little too long. But anyway there are still a few questions left to be answered. Like what was Schwarz talking about when he asked him commander if he wouldn't mind another working for the neo-German side for a while. Well that all will be answered soon. But anyway R+R. The next chapter isn't going to be a chapter per say, it's going to be a poem with Cloys thought about Schwarz summed up into a poem from. 

Next one is:  The Poem My MoonBeam.


	8. Cloy resigns, Lieutenant Ryan killed

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Cloy resigns, Lieutenant Ryan killed?!

         After that wonderfully peaceful slumber Cloy awoke to a knock on the door the next morning, Schwarz was still asleep though.  She gently lifted his arm of her stomach and went to answer the door. 

         As she walked over to the door she stopped and thought "now who would know that there was anyone out here in this place?"

         She didn't know weather to answer it or ignore it. Then she heard the voice of her commander yell "Open this door Cloy, we know that both you and Schwarz are in there. We're going to get you one way or another."

         She ran to wake Schwarz up but the door crashed in and many English officers came in, grabbed her and held her back while other men grabbed Schwarz off of the couch that he was sleeping in and dragged him out into the middle of the floor.

         "No! Schwarz!" Cloy yelled as she struggled to get away. 

         Her commander came in and said "Now don't worry Cloy we aren't going to kill him, yet. But when we do decide to you won't remember a thing about him at all." 

         She demanded "What are you going to do with him?" 

         "Oh you'll find out in due time my dear." He replied as he walked over to her and placed his hand on the side of her neck and face. Then to her all went black.

***

         Cloy woke up with a jolt and saw that she was still in that cabin and still in Schwarz's arms. She put her hand on her head, leaned back and sighed "Oh good, it was only a dream. Man I have to find a way to stop all these bad dreams." 

         "What bad dreams?" she heard a voice ask. It was Schwarz who was looking down at her with a slightly worried expression but she also saw a bit of happiness in he eyes as well. 

         "Oh it was nothing really. I get bad dreams sometimes; you know it's a human thing. Even though I'm not really human anymore. Im still a half demond half saien." She replied placing her head back on his chest. 

         "Do you want to talk about them? Some times when you talk about bad dreams then you don't get them as often." He said while placing two fingers on her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. 

         "Oh, there nothing. Just silly little dreams that don't mean anything don't worry about them." She answered back, trying not to worry him. The warm feeling in his arms was enough to calm her down quite a bit. 

         Schwarz wanted to pursue the situation but said "ok if you're sure." And kept holding her, she seemed as though she needed some one to confide in right now so he didn't ask why and comforted her. 

         Cloy knew that the 13th gundam fight would end soon and she wondered what would become of her and Schwarz after ward. She thought _"Well it would be nice to find a place down here to live with Schwarz… now come on Cloy you know that there is no possible way that could ever happen. Could it?"_ she shook her head as she thought about this. 

         "Ok, now that we are rested I think we should begin to make plans to take care of your situation." Schwarz said brining his arm over her and placing it around her stomach, making her feel more secure. 

         "You know I hope that I'm not burdening you at all with this." She said as she put her head down on his arm and closed her eyes. 

         "No not at all" he responded. "But I just hope that we can do something to wake your council up and get them to know to dismiss your commander."

         "Well the only way I know to do that is to do something drastic." She sighed while looking up in his eyes.

         "Hmm… something drastic huh.  Oh! I think I know!" Schwarz exclaimed as he looked back down at her.

         "Oh? What?" she asked perplexed. Schwarz smiled down at her and whispered something in her ear. "WHAT? HOW?" she yelled looking back at him.

*** (the neo-English embassy)

         "I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU LET THEM BOTH ESCAPE!" Commander Hanes yelled at the many soldiers that stood before him.

         They all said "yes sir" in a unison discouraged tone. 

         "Now I want you all to go out and find them. If they are not brought back then who knows who they could warn about all this. Cloy knows too much for her own good." He said. "Now get out there and bring her back alive. I don't care what you decided to do with the German, kill him for all I care. Just bring her back alive!"

         They all said "Yes Sir" and left. 

         "Now what am I going to do if the German saves her again?" he questioned himself as he looked out the window to the sky. 

*** (back with Cloy and Schwarz)

         They where outside enjoying the fresh air when three guys came walked up the walk way to the cabin.

         "Hay! Josh, Jimmy, Thurman! What are you three nutcases doing here?" Cloy yelled as they came running up to her.

         "Well first of all your mom sent your 'pet' as she called it and we had to bring it to you."  Josh answered.

         "Wolf's here?" she asked in an excited tone.

         "Yes, your mom sent him down because she couldn't put up with him anymore." Jimmy said and moved out of the way because he knew what came next.

         Just as he moved a wolf came running up and tackled Cloy on to the ground and started liking her all up.   
         "It's nice to see you too boy." She said as she attempted to push her companion off her.

         Once he was done liking her and showing her how much he had missed her he got off and sat at her feet. They way you would want any pet to. 

         "Ok can you still transform I wonder?" Cloy asked. 

          Just as she did her buddy got up and started to grow larger. Then what appeared to be a type of armor materialized on him. When he was done he was slightly shorter then a horse but his shear size made up for that. 

         "How?" was all that Schwarz could get out as he stared at the massive animal.  She grabbed the amulet around the wolf's neck and showed it to him. 

         "That's how" she replied. Then she climbed on the back of him. "You want to go for a ride? He can hold both of us you know." 

         "Um, sure ok." He said then skeptically got on behind her. 

         "Oh don't worry; he's a big baby really. Just think of him as a big horse." She said in an attempt to reassure him. 

         She then said ok and Wolf was off like a rocket. Schwarz put his arms around her stomach and said "well he sure dose go fast." 

         "Yes, he's one of the fastest things in the world." She replied. 

         They then came to a cliff and Wolf jumped it. She felt Schwarz squeeze her tighter when they left the ground.  She looked back to see his head buried into her shoulder. 

         "You don't like heights very well do you?" she asked 

         He shook his head no and put his head back down. 

         She kissed him on the forehead and said "don't worry he won't jump anymore cliffs or anything."

         When she did that it made him feel so much better. The rest of the ride they spent on the ground. They past through a forest, then passed a river that led to a waterfall. Wolf stopped at the water fall and let them off. They walked over and sat by a tree. She asked "ok what about this plan that you have? Are you sure that it is wise to do this, I mean after all in the true sense we are enemies."

         "Well if you have a better idea then lets hear it." He replied. She thought for a moment but could come up with nothing.  "I see that you can't think of anything. Well right now this is the best option we have." He replied to her silence. 

         She sighed and said "Yes I know but I can't help but worry that something will go wrong, it always dose." 

         "Why do you say that?" he asked.

         "Because ever time I have a plan like this I always seem to mess it up. Every time it happens. It's like clockwork really." She answered. 

         Schwarz held her close to him and said "don't worry nothing will go wrong, you see the reason you think it always dose is that one you think about all the bad times and none of the good, and two you keep doubting yourself. You can't do that if you want to have a good life trust me I know." 

         "Schwarz, I…I want to know what you have planed to do after the gundam fights are over." She said in almost a dead whisper.

         "Well I never really thought about it. I guess find a nice place to settle down until the next gundam fight I guess." He replied. He wasn't too sure if she would pick up on his hint but if she didn't then he would try again a little later. 

         "Well um Schwarz I was thinking that um… maybe after the fights maybe we could uh…" she trailed off, she just wanted to come out a say it but she had a hard time finding the words. 

         "Are you trying to ask if I would care to join you up in England or something like that?" He asked.  

         "Well yeah but um if you don't want to then I could always come join you in Germany until the next fight." She said looking up into his eyes. They got lost in each others eyes for a few minuets.

         "You know I thought you'd never ask." He said back to her gazing deep in her eyes.

         She smiled and said "Ok now how about we start thinking about this plan you have. I have some clothes that would suit this well but I don't know about the mask part. The one that Thurman made me is that of the colors of neo-England." 

         "Don't worry about the mask but what about the resigning part?" he asked.

         "Oh I think I have that part under control." She reassured him. 

*** (at the neo-English embassy) 

         "Miss O'Conall, are you in here?" a voice asked as a man knocked on a door and opened it. "Well she must not be back yet." he said to himself. 

         He walked over to the desk across the room and noticed a piece of paper on it addressed to Commander Hanes and the Council of Neo-England. He opened it and studied what I said:

                        Dear Commander Hanes and the Council of Neo-England

            I'm sorry to say this but I find it in my best interest to resign as the gundam fighter for Neo-England. It seems as though I am not trusted around this base and I know when I am not wanted so I will find my self another job for another country that can trust me. I know for a fact that, that will be hard for I am and Englishman but I can always try. I am sorry for what ever trouble this may cause but I feel that I must do this. Tell my crew that it's been a privilege working with them and I have never worked with such a finer crew. Tell them that I am proud of them and to treat what ever gundam fighter that you find to replace me just as they would treat me.

                        Cloy O'Conall. 

         "Oh this isn't good." He mumbled to himself. 

***

         "SHE DID WHAT?!" Commander Hanes's voice rang out through the large room. "HOW COULD SHE EVEN THINK OF DOING THIS?!" he yelled. 

         "Um… sir, I think that we can do nothing about this. The letter is official and the Council has already approved it. But they said that once she feels comfortable to come back they would accept her back with no punishment involved." Lieutenant Ryan said in a soft tone. 

         "Lt. Ryan, I know for a fact you favor that girl, I know that you have been the one to protect her from the inevitable." Commander Hanes said in a dead tone. 

         "How did you know sir?" Lt. Ryan asked.

         "Because I know everything, well I should after all both you and her answer to me." He answered back in an annoyed tone. 

         "Well, sir, I don't think that she will be answering to you anymore." Lt. Ryan said looking away so not to see the look on his Commander's face. Then he was hit with something right in his shoulder. He felt a shot of pain go through him then watched as some crimson liquid hit the floor right below his shoulder. 

         "That's for aiding her when told not to." Commander Hanes said while holding a gun to the Lieutenant. "And this is for helping her escape with that Justin that just had to show up." He added then shot him again. This time the bullet came closer to his chest. The Lieutenant fell to the floor with another splash of blood and passed out. 

         General Powell then walked in to see Hanes with a gun over the body of Lt. Ryan. "What has happened here?!" the General ordered.  

         "Well, Lt. Ryan here was just getting what was coming to him after disobeying my orders." Commander Hanes said while lowering his gun. 

         "What has he done to disobey you?" the General asked. "By aiding and abiding the fugitive, that is our gundam fighter." He replied then replaced his gun to its holster.  

         The general went to the Lt.'s side and held his head in his arms. "How can that supposed crime deserve such a punishment?" General Powell asked looking up from the dieing man. 

         "Don't ask such questions; I decided what punishment goes with what crime. If you wish you may try and save him but I doubt it will make a difference now." He replied looking out the window. 

         The General called a few other men and told them to take Lt. Ryan to the hospital wing of the base. Then the General said "Commander Hanes, you will not get away with this. When Cloy finds out she will…" and he was cut off by Commander Hanes "She will do nothing, here look at this." He said showing the letter that Cloy had left. 

         "No this can't be possible." Powell muttered while reading the letter.  He grabbed the letter and stormed out of the office. 

         _"Hmm… well Cloy I see that you have made the first move. Well soon I will make mine and it will be check and mate."_ Commander Hanes mumbled while looking out the window and then drinking down the rest of his scotch. 

         "Commander Hanes sir, we have found the location of Cloy O'Conall and the German fighter."  Major Carter said while rushing in.  

         "Well where is she?" he asked impatiently.

         "In a cabin just outside of Hong Kong sir." Major Carter replied. 

         "So, what are you waiting for, go get them!" Hanes commanded.

         "Uh… yes sir." Major Carter replied, saluted him and left to get the troops together. 

         _"You're getting careless Cloy; you need to cover your tracks better next time."_ Commander Hanes mumbled to him self thinking of the victory that he was about to have. He smirked and said "Finally the dark gundam will be resurrected with the help of Cloy O'Conall! Where both Wong Ulube have failed I will succeed!"

*** (back at the cabin) 

         "Hay Cloy did you know that there was a costume party after the closing ceremonies of the gundam fights?" Schwarz asked as they walked alone in the forest.  

         "Yea, but I doubt I'm going. What's the point of going if you're just going to stand around and talk? I mean it seems pointless to me, but then again parties and dances like this always have seemed this way to me." She answered back. 

         "Oh I see, well I was thinking about going but then I thought about it and found out that I didn't exactly have a date." Schwarz said. 

         "Hmm… well nether do I. that's probably the main resin I'm not going." She countered. Schwarz wanted to ask her to go with him but knew that it was one more thing that she didn't need on her mind right now. And to tell the truth nether did he. 

         Deciding to change the subject he said "How about we get back to the cabin and see about those clothes and mask?"

         "Sure why not." She replied, she called for wolf and they got back on him and left for the cabin. When they got there they found English officers waiting for them.

         "Oh on, how did they find us?" Cloy whispered. 

         "I don't know but keep you're head down." Schwarz replied while pushing her head down and making sure that nether of them could be seen.  

         "We have to get in there and get our things." Cloy said. "And I think I have the perfect distraction." She added. 

         "Really, what? He asked.  

         "Don't worry, but it has to do with Wolf. He will distract them for us while we get in there and get the things we need. Then he'll come around back and pick us up." She responded. 

         "Ok, I hope you know what you're doing." He whispered. They let Wolf go to his work and the distraction worked like a charm. 

         They snuck into the cabin and gathered up the things that they would need and then went to leave. Just as they were about to go through the back door, Major Carter stepped in front of them and said "I'm sorry about this Cloy but I have strict orders."  Then Major Carter held a gun up to them and said "Please don't make this any harder then it already is."

***************************************************************************************************************

Well looks like they are in trouble, but will Cloy bale them out of this one? Or are our lovers here going to be captured again? And what about this thing about the dark gundam? Wasn't it destroyed when Ulube was killed by Domon? Well you'll find out soon enough.

Next one is:   Schwarz's new partner, prepare for the fight


	9. Schwarz's new partner, prepare for the f...

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Schwarz's new partner, prepare for the fight

         All she said was ok, dug into her pocket and came out with one of those balls that had the F in it. She threw it to the ground and there was this bright flash. By the time they all had there eyesight back Cloy and Schwarz were gone. 

         "Search every where!" Carter commanded then he left to find them himself. "They couldn't have gotten far!" 

*** (Meanwhile above them) 

         "That was brilliant; I thought you had forgotten about those in your pocket." Schwarz praised her. 

         "Oh all I did was throw down a flash ball, that's all. It wasn't anything big was it?" she asked.

         "Well most girls I met don't even know what ninjitsu is let alone know what ninja balls are. So you did well." He replied. Wolf then came around. They jumped down onto his back and he carried them off to a new location. While they were riding Schwarz asked "so, just out of curiosity, what is your favorite flower?" 

         She looked back at him and asked "why do you ask?" 

         "Just curious that's all."  He replied.

         "Well no one has really asked me that before. I guess I really don't know what my favorite flower is." She said. While she did Schwarz slowly and softly placed his arms around her. She felt comforted by this and felt like she could tell him almost anything and be able to trust him.

         "Well I have always liked White Roses and Snapdragons." She replied to his earlier question. 

         "Hmm... I have been quite fond of White Roses my self." He replied looking down at her. They got lost in each others eyes for a moment before getting closer, then just as they where about to kiss they heard a loud crash. They looked up to the sky and saw a huge box like structure being carried by what looked like wires. But upon closer inspection the wires were actually gundam heads. 

         "What's that?" Cloy asked not diverting her gaze from the large thing that hovered in the sky almost above them. 

_         "Oh no, I thought that Domon had destroyed that thing after he saved Rain from it." _Schwarz whispered to himself. Not sure if he wanted to tell Cloy what it was yet or not. His eyes widened when he saw where it was headed for. It was headed for the neo-England embassy. 

_         "I bet anything that they have plans for Cloy with that thing." He_ whispered once again, making sure that Cloy could not hear him. 

         "Schwarz what is it, what's wrong?" Cloy asked seeing the worried expression on his face. 

         "Nothing don't worry about it." He lied to her and then turned to face her. It was hard for him to lie to her but if that thing was meant for her then he had not choice but to keep her from knowing, other wise her Commander would be after her more then ever. 

         "Schwarz I think that we should be getting ready for that last match, you and neo-Alaska." She said changing the subject, hoping it would help. 

         As he looked at her his expression seemed to soften. He smiled beneath his mask and said "Ok then lets go." 

         "Well you heard the man Wolf. Let's get going!" she called and Wolf was off. They soon made it to the neo-Germany embassy and they were greeted by Commander Schulz.

         "Gutenmorgen Kommandant Schulz." Cloy greeted with a smile. 

         "Well good morning to you too. I never knew you knew how to speak German." He replied. 

         "Oh I took it in high school." She replied as she walked in with Schwarz.

         "Miss O'Conall, just so you know, as long as you are working for Neo-Germany, and as long as you are with one of the Germans around here you will be safe, I promise you that." He said reassuring her. 

         "Don't worry sir, I plan to keep very close to Schwarz anyway." She said with a sly grin. 

         He smiled and said "Very well, Cary on then." She smiled and said "ok Schwarz what do you say we get going here?"  He grinned and nodded his head in approval. 

         As they walked along the halls to another room, Schwarz suddenly laughs about something. Cloy asked what was so funny. He just said "Oh just the fact of chibodee and Rebecca together. You see Rebecca is strict and down to earth while chibodee is a dreamer and a hopeless romantic." 

         She chuckled a little and said "yes, how dose chibodee expect to win her over." She then rested her head on his shoulder while Schwarz took her hand in his and laced his fingers between hers. 

         They finally make it to a room on the right. They walked in and she saw a very normal room. Nothing fancy. Just a bed, a dresser, and a closet and that was it really. 

         "Hmm… don't keep much do you?" she asked. 

         "Well what's the point when you're just going to have to move it all again when it comes time to leave?" he answered back with a question. 

         "You have a point there." She said and sat down on the bed. Schwarz then laid some clothes down next to her matching his. There was also a mask there that matched his too. 

         "That is what you'll be wearing" he said setting next to her. She grabbed the clothes in one arm, said "Ok then." and walked off to the bathroom to change.

         Schwarz waited about ten minuets until Cloy finally came out dressed in the Neo-German colors and outfit like his. Seeing her like that in the tight outfit was the first time he ever found himself ogling a girl. He got up to bring her the mask; while he was walking over he whistled and said "well you look nice in that." And he handed her the mask. 

         She pulled on the mask and said "watch it Bruder, you know I may be a damsel but im not a damsel in distress." 

         He laughed at her comment and said "No, but you seem to be in trouble more then you think."  

         She elbowed him in the side, walked over to the door way, stretched out along the door frame and said "hay you know I could just take that to heart and go back to neo-England." As if she was flirting with him. 

         He walked over to her, placed his hand on her waist and said "Oh come on I didn't mean it, really."

         She said ok and started to walk off to one of the training rooms. Schwarz followed behind her and put his hands on her waist as she walked. She looked back to see him beaming down at her. 

         She said "Oh so you like to put your hands there do you."  He smirked and nodded. She then said alright and started to walk off with a slight stride in her walk. 

         _"So she likes playing mind games 'eh."_ He sighed to himself. As he followed her into the training room. As he walked in he closed the door behind him and locked it, so that they would not be bothered until they were done.

*** 

         "Commander Hanes, sir we were unable to capture ether one of them" Major Carter said as he hung his head while he spoke. 

         "How could you not be able to get them? You should have had the advantage. They had no idea you were coming." Commander Hanes said in an annoyed tone. 

         "Well sir they must have known, she evaded us without even trying." The Major replied. 

         "(Sigh) fine, you are dismissed. But I better not hear of another frailer next time." Commander Hanes sighed and turned to face the window. 

         "Yes sir." Major Carter said then turned to leave. 

_         "Well I see that she is more on the ball then I thought. Oh well, I shall get her next time. Then the dark gundam will be resurrected. But I bet anything that she is with the Germans now. I can't get her while she's with any of them. I guess this will just have to wait until she leaves the protection of the neo-German government."_ He mumbled to himself. Thinking about every thing and nothing all at the same time. 

*** (Back at the neo-German embassy) 

         "Come on Schwarz, just because I have a new weapon doesn't mean I can beat you just like that!" Cloy yelled at Schwarz for letting his guard down. 

         "It's not that, its some thing else." Schwarz sighed. She saw the distracted looked in his eyes and she put the end of her long white staff on the ground, the staff was taller then she was. And said "You want to take a brake? You look like you need one." 

         "You sure you wouldn't mind?" he asked. 

         She smiled and said "don't worry I need to work on my jousting skills anyway." She then hit the end of her staff on the ground and what looked like a sharp arrow head sprouted from the top of it. 

         He nodded and went to take a brake and watch her use new weapon. She walked over to the consoled and programmed it to a new training exercise. A pure white horse appeared at one end of the room and a pure black horse with a rider appeared at the other end. 

         She climbed on the white horse with her staff extended. She then said "When ever your ready computer." The black rider then charged to her, she did the same and they met in the middle of the room. When their poles met each other Cloy remained on her horse while the black rider went flying across the room. 

         "Well I believe I have won that one." She said getting off her horse. "Your good at that, I've never seen anything like that really thought." He said as he watched her walk over to him. 

         She sat next to him and said "well it's an England tradition. They used this type of fight to decide who would get the princess. Or the honor of what ever they were fighting for." 

         "Ah, I see. So your mother sent you that weapon to honor that tradition." He assumed. 

         "Well yes and no. you see she did send it for that reason but also because I asked her to make me one like this. But like you have already seen it has many uses." She replied. 

         "You know you would fit in around here very nicely if you were to stay." Schwarz said closing his eyes; he already knew her answer to that but it could never hurt to try it. 

         "Now Schwarz, you know as well as I do that as much as I would like to stay with you here I can't." she sighed. 

         "Why not?" he asked looking into her eyes, making it so that she couldn't lie to him. 

         "Because for the pride and honor of my home nation and family, that's why." She replied looking back in his eyes. "Oh what are we worrying about this for?" she added and leaned up against him. 

         "Well what if the Council doesn't dismiss your commander?" he asked.

         "Then I'll go through with one of two plans. Ether stay here with you or another plan I have brewing." She replied. 

         "What's the other plan?" he asked.

         "None of your concern." She replied looking away. Schwarz pulled her to him and said "well ok, if you don't feel like telling me now then I understand." 

         She whispered "thank you Schwarz" then said "Well don't you think we better get back to training. That is if you're ready to." 

         "I'm ready lets go." They both got up and started training again. 

*** (about two hours latter)

         "Well I think that's enough for now." Schwarz said as he stopped Cloy's last attack. 

         "Yes I agree." She replied. Then there was a knock on the door. Schwarz went and answered it. It was an English General. 

         "Oh General Powell. What brings you here?" Cloy said when she saw who it was.

         The General came in and said "Well I have some bad news. It seems that Commander Hanes has shot Lt. Ryan when he learned of your resignation. He is stable right now in the hospital wing of the base but we don't know how long he will last." 

         She covered her mouth and said "No I knew that something like this would happen if I resigned." And she went to run out the door but ran into Schwarz's arms instead.

         "I see that the Lieutenant was close to you." Schwarz said as he held her in his arms. 

         "He was the one who always took care of me when I needed some one to confide in and no one was there." She replied trying to keep the tears back. 

         "Would you like to go see him." The General asked. 

         "Yes, I mean if you don't mind." She replied.

         He came over to her placed his hand on her should and said "I'm sure the Neo-German government wouldn't mind." He said then nodded to Schwarz. 

         "No of course not." Schwarz said holding her tighter. 

         "Danke Schwarz." She said as she held onto him. 

 *** (the Neo-England embassy hospital wing.)

         "Oh Ryan, how could he do this to you." Cloy said as she ran over to the wounded man in the bed and hugged him.

         "What are you doing here, you know that the Commander is calling you a fugitive and has out a bounty on you." He said hugging her back.  

         "But I had to see you. I'll go soon but I just had to talk to you one last time." She said standing up looking right at him. 

         "Well I see your wearing the neo-Germany colors now." He said noticing the mask and clothing.

         She pulled of the mask and said "this is just temporary. As soon as Commander Hanes is dismissed from his duty then I will come back to the neo-England side." 

         "If you could do that then every one here would love you to death, and I really wish I could live to see it." He said then turned his head a coughed.

         "But you will live." She said trying to help him. 

         "I'm sorry Cloy but I'm fatally wounded, I'm surprised that I lived this long. But at lest I got to see you one last time before I died." He said

         Cloy took his head in her arms and said "No I don't want you to die." 

         He said "I'm sorry" and then his eyes shut for the last time. 

         "No. please wake up, please." She whispered but nothing. He didn't wake up miraculously. He just lay there, motionless. 

         She laid her head on his chest and said "I will avenge your death, even if I get killed in the process. Commander Hanes will pay for every thing he had done to all of us."

         "Miss O'Conall, I suggest you leave before Commander Hanes finds out you were even here." Powell said putting his hand oh her shoulder. 

         "Yes I think we should go. The Lt. is dead and right now you can't do anything about it. Just let him go and I promise I will help you in anyway to avenge all this." Schwarz said pulling her away from the Ryan and to him. 

         She completely dried her eyes and didn't shed another tear. Then pulled the mask back on and said "Yes we should go. For now I am not on the side of England anymore. I am a neo-German." She looked up at Schwarz and said "ok let's go." And they left for the neo-German base. 

         As they left General Powell mumbled "I hope that girl knows what she's doing." He then went over to the bed where Lt. Ryan's lifeless body lay and covered it completely and said "Rest in peace my friend. The Wild Card." He then left to take care of some things.  

         Then just as he left a bright glow came from the Lt.'s left hand. It was the 'Wild Card' crest. The Lt. sat up as if nothing had happened. "Please old body of mine. Please hold out till I can give this crest to its rightful owner." He whispered while looking down at the crest that shined brightly. 

         The Lt. got up of the bed and started off on his mission. It seemed as thought the only thing keeping him alive was that crest. And the crest was really meant for another person now. And it seemed as if the person would need now more then ever. 

         "I'm sorry that I didn't give this to you last time, but I was a little too preoccupied. I won't fail you this time. I will get the crest to you." The Lieutenant mumbled as he dragged himself along to a car in the landing bay. He got in and said "This time you will be able to get rid of the dark gundam. And this time it will stay dead." 

***************************************************************************************************************

Well it seems that the dark figure always listening in on Wong's conversations and the one that had the Wild Card crest was really Lieutenant Ryan. But will he get the crest to its rightful owner? And who it the crests rightful owner? You'll have to read the rest of this story to find out. R+R and tell me what you want to see next and I might be able to put it in. 

Next one is: the fight begins, Josh's dirty moves. 


	10. The fight begins, Josh's dirty moves

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

**********************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

The fight begins, Josh's dirty moves

            "Well ladies and gentlemen, the final fight for the 13th gundam fights is close to beginning!" an announcer yelled. "Over in the right corner we have the great fighter for Neo-Germany, Schwarz Bruder. He is also undefeated thus far!" the announcer added. 

            The crowd cheered for him as he walked out and stood in his usual position. He then said "Before we get started I would like to introduce some one close to me and just happens to be my new partner." Just as he said that a masked figure such as himself walked out and stood beside him. 

            Upon seeing who it was and being able to tell who it actually was Commander Hanes yelled "NO THIS ISN"T HAPPENING!" in annoyance of the German fighter. 

            Cloy spotted the commander out of the corner of her eye and laughed to herself. She took her spot on the tower with the other Neo-German crew members. She sat and scanned over the readouts of Spiegel Gundam. 

            "Ok Schwarz, every thing seems to be in order" she said over a screen in the cockpit of Spiegel Gundam. 

            "Good, then tell the I am ready for my opponent." He replied and shot her a smile before turning off the screen and getting ready for his opponent. 

            She got on the two way microphone and said to the announcer "when ever you're ready, he's ready."

            "Good" he said and then began "Ok ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce his opponent for today. It is the fighter for Neo-Alaska, who is also undefeated thus far, Josh Carole!" and the crowed cheered for him as he came in, already in his gundam and ready to start the fight. 

            "Please be careful Schwarz, don't get hurt." Cloy said before the match started. 

            "Oh don't worry; I'll come out of this alive. I promise." He replied, reassuring her. 

            She smiled and nodded; then turned on the moderating systems. 

             Prime Minister Wong started "Alright, gundam fight stand by. Ready!"

            "GO!" both Josh and Schwarz finished. 

            The fight started out to be in Schwarz's favor. But it soon changed to Josh's. He was quick to get Schwarz on his back and hold him there as his Husky Gundam dug at his chest. 

            Schwarz gave out one short yell of pain but then grabbed Husky gundam and threw him against the ropes of the ring. Schwarz brought out his Spiegel blades and charged Husky Gundam. He then carved a large 'X' in Josh's chest before disappearing.

            "Use those tricks of you must to win this Josh!" Josh heard Wong yell over his intercom. Josh nodded and brought out eight balls. Three of which he threw down and the whole ring became in gulped with a chocking black smoke. Then the other five he threw down and busted into five spinning rings of metal. They wrapped themselves around Spiegel gundam and brought it down to the ring floor hard. When he did it knocked the air out of him and he gasped for breath. 

            "NO! SCHWARZ! Where are you?" Cloy yelled hearing her beau gasp for breath but not being able to see him.

            Josh started pounding on Schwarz, taking full advantage of the situation of no one being able to see him do what he was doing. He then started attacking the cockpit, he knew the smoke would be dissipating in a few minuets so he gave a few final blows and untied Schwarz. 

            Schwarz just lay there, motionless and hardly breathing. Cloy could see this on the moderating systems. She knew that something must be happening to him in there. She didn't like it but then turned on a screen in Spiegel gundams cockpit. She saw him laying there and the cockpit in much disarray. She gasped and whispered "No, Schwarz, what did he…" she trailed off as she saw Josh going back for another attack.

            The smoke was now disappearing and every one was able to see in the ring again. They saw Spiegel gundam lying in a heap in the center of the ring and Husky gundam standing over it, claming his so called victory. 

            "No. Schwarz you can't give up yet. All it is, is dirty tricks, you're too good for that. Please get up." Cloy pleaded with the lifeless form of Schwarz. Hearing her, and knowing that she was on his side no matter what gave him a second wind. 

            As Josh was waving to the crowed as they cheered for him, Schwarz sat up slowly and then stood completely. He walked over to Josh, placed his hand on his shoulder and said "hey, I'm not done with you yet." 

            Josh slowly turned around and to his horror saw Schwarz there and seemed as though all the attacks he just went through meant nothing to Schwarz.

            Schwarz's hand balled up into a fist and connected with josh's jaw. "That's for anything you did to Cloy." He said as he picked the half cochins boy up and threw him across the ring. He then picked him back up and head butted him saying. "That's for all the trouble you have caused." 

            Josh tried to stand but Schwarz swept his leg underneath him tripping him and making him fall immediately. He got on top of him and started punching him. "That's for anything else you've done to me, Cloy, or even your little sister." 

            He brandished his blades and put them right at Husky gundams throat and said "The fight is over, give up or I'll sever your gundam's head." 

            "Fine I give, I give." He said knowing he had been beaten. Wong called it a win for Schwartz. The fight was over. But the force field surrounding the ring hand not turned off yet. 

            "What's going on?" Cloy asked 

            "Oh all I said was that Schwarz won, I never said it was over." Wong said with and evil chuckle. Then hit a button on a remote which set off what seemed to be all explosives around Schwarz. When the smoke cleared Schwarz's gundam was in one spot when he was half way across the ring from it. He had been slung from his gundam and landed close to the tower Cloy was on. 

            Cloy jumped from the tower and went striate to Schwarz's side. She held his head in her arm and saw that he was beaten badly. The medical teams arrived and got Schwarz up into the ambulance, she went with them, despite all the warnings and orders to stay behind she didn't.

            Schwarz opened his eyes to see Cloy holding his hand and smiling down at him. One of the men tried to take his mask off but she said "you do and I'll have to kill you."  

            The man tried to argue but only being able to see her eyes was very intimidating she found out. So instead they just put the respirator over his mask.  His eyes showed that he was very tired and needed rest as his eyes dimmed. 

            She leaned over and whispered in his ear "get some rest, I'll take care of your from here." Then kissed him on the cheek. Even though she still wore the mask he could feel the kiss on the side of his face and promptly closed his eyes and fell to sleep. 

*** (while Schwarz was asleep)

            "Cloy, come back!"  Schwarz said as Cloy walked into the dark gundam.

"Don't worry Schwarz; I'm just going to get the mother board out. It's not even on right now." She replied as she walked in. All of a sudden the cockpit closed, trapping her in. 

"NO! CLOY!" Schwarz yelled as he ran to the gundam. The cockpit opened up and showed Cloy, only she looked silvery and metallic. 

"No Schwarz get away, it's best this way." He heard her say with a metallic sound to her voice. 

"No I'll never give you up." He replied as he tried to get closer only to be shoved away. Tears started to weald up in his eyes as he did he's best to get to her. 

"Schwarz just go, please this is for the best." Cloy said once again. 

"But I can't just let you go like this." He said as a couple tears fell. 

The last thing she said was "you have to" and the cockpit closed and the dark gundam attacked him. Forcing him to leave. Then as he was walking off he thought to himself "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SET AROUND WHILE THE DARK GUNDAM DRAINES HER LIFE AWAY AND OUT YOUR HANDS?" 

He looked up to see the dark gundam fly off to the sky then disappear in space.

***

            Schwarz jolted awake in a bed in a cold sweat. He ran his fingers through his dark black hair and knew that it was only a dream. Then realizing he didn't have his mask on he covered his face and looked around through two of his fingers to see if any one was in the room with him.

            He saw Cloy cuddled up in a chair, asleep, and with a blanket covering her. He brought his hands down and sighed in relief. He noticed that she wasn't wearing that mask anymore. 

            _"Hmm... I wonder if anything happened while I was asleep."  _He looked around to see that there weren't many lights on and the blind to the window in the room was shut. If any one did walk in he doubted that they would see his face. 

Trying to move further, he noticed that his whole body ached from his head to his toes. He laid back down trying to rest some more, Cloy then woke up and stretched out. She got up and saw he was awake. 

"Feeling better?' where the first words out her mouth. 

"Yes, thanks."  He replied. He was still a little shaken up from his dream but he just kept reminding himself it was only a dream. 

"Well that was the last fight. Tonight is the costume party." Cloy said turning on the lights, but dimly, which caused him to close his eye for a moment to get use to the light. 

"Yeah, it is. So are you going?" he asked. 

"Well I really don't know, I really don't have a date, even though it says that you don't need a date to attend." She replied. 

"Hmm… I was thinking about going but I really don't think I'm going ether." He said. He wanted to ask her to go with him but this was the first time he had ever found himself in a position to even ask a girl let along think about asking her. 

She knew that he wanted to ask but couldn't find the words. "Well I have some good news" she said. 

His eyes lit up and asked "oh what?" 

"When the council saw that I was independent they decided to dismiss Commander Hanes. I no longer have to work for him." She said with a bright and wide smile. 

Schwarz smiled back and said "well that's good. That's very good." 

"Yeah, I guess to every one back home I'm a heroin." she said with a laugh. "Listen I have to go take care of a few things, but I'll be back, oh yah here's your mask, just incase." She said handing him his mask. 

He said ok and she left, when she did a cloaked figure came in and crocked in a hoarse voice "are you Schwarz Bruder?"  

***************************************************************************************************************

Ok that's it for this one. Who is this cloaked man? And why dose he want Schwarz?' all answered in the next chapter.

Next one is: the new Wild Card, the dance begins.


	11. The New Wild Card, Dance the Night Away

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

***************************************************************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

The New Wild Card, Dance the Night Away

            "Who's asking?" Schwarz asked, knowing that he probably already knew it was him. The mans left hand shown through his cloak slightly and he could see a shuffle crest on it. He couldn't make out which one it was though. 

            The man then took his hood off and Schwarz was shocked by who it was. "Lt. Ryan?! I thought you where dead." Schwarz said as the half dead Lt. stumbled and fell to the floor. 

            Schwarz got out of bed and helped the Lt. up. "Schwarz I know that you are actually Kyoji Kasshu, I know every thing about the dark gundam as well. Mainly because of this." The Lt. said holding up his hand with the Wild Card crest on it. "The only thing keeping me alive is this crest. Once I give it to its rightful owner I will die." 

            "But who is the crest meant for?" Schwarz questioned. 

            "You." Was all he said and the crest began to glow brightly. It then appeared on the back of Schwarz's left hand and disappeared off of the Lt.'s hand. 

"You are now the bearer of the Wild Card crest; use it well where I failed to use it. Destroy the monstrosity know as the dark gundam for good. I am sorry that I couldn't help with this crest and that I couldn't get it to you last time but now that you have it I have done my job." The Lt. said then his eyes closed for the last time. 

Schwarz could feel the energy of the crest flowing through him._ "Lieutenant Ryan was a good man, he deserves a proper burial." _Schwarz thought to himself as he picked the Lt. up and carried him over to the window. The crest was giving him strength enough to do this and return before Cloy could get back.  

He left and went to a very secluded, isolated spot and buried the Lieutenant. "Rest in piece my friend." Schwarz said then hurried back to the hospital. He made it back into the bed right as Cloy walked in. he barley had enough time to pull the sheets over him and play possum then pretend to just be wakening up. 

"Oh I see that you managed to fall back to sleep." Cloy said with a smile. 

Schwarz yawned, stretched and said "yeah, um you know I'm feeling a lot better so you think we could get out of here?" 

"Well I don't know, I think that's the doctors call don't you think." She replied. 

"Well call him in; I'm sure that he would agree with me." Schwarz said, he sounded like he really wanted to go. He then put his mask on and said "Well bring the doctor in. Cloy giggled a bit and went to get the doctor. 

The doctor came in and examined him, "Well, you have made a full recovery, this is the first time I've ever seen a gundam fighter in such a bad condition, come in and recover as fast as you." 

"So can we go?" he asked a little impatient. 

"Yes you can go." The doctor replied. 

Cloy gathered up his jacket and every thing and walked out with him. She handed him his jacket and asked "A little impatient today?"   

"Oh it's nothing, I just don't like Hospitals that's all." He replied. 

"You know I'm quite curious my self on how you recovered so fast too." She said bringing her hand up to her chin. 

"Good metabolism I guess." He replied. She laughed and said "Oh I doubt it but it still makes you a little curious doesn't it." 

Schwarz looked at the back of his left hand and agreed. Cloy noticed this and wondered why he did that. She just stored it away as typical behavior for him. 

"Well I have to report back to the Neo-England Council and report back to my Crew, I have a lot to do but I'll see you later ok." She said stepping in front of him and walking backwards.

"Alright then." He replied and they parted ways. Him to his hanger to get orders on what to do next, and her to her transport.  

*** (at Cloy's transport) 

            "Guys, what are you doing?" Cloy asked as she gawked at her Crew who was going through costumes of different characters of different plays and such. 

            "I think you should go as Esmerelda." Josh said bringing out a dress from the play 'The Phantom' that she was in back during her junior year. 

            "Hold on there bucko. Go to what?" Cloy questioned. 

            "The costume party tonight of course." Thurman answered. 

            "Wait who said I was going?" she asked. 

            "WE DID!" they all said in unisons.   

            "Why?" she asked. 

            "Isn't Schwarz going?" Jimmy asked. 

            "I really don't know but I doubt it." she answered. 

            "Well, we want you to go, just incase he is there. Ya'll have to spend quality time together." Thurman said as he got out his digital camera that his mom had sent him so that he could practice photography and send her the pictures of what he shoots. 

            "Humph, I doubt anyone is making Schwarz go like this."

*** 

            "DOMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Schwarz yelled as he watched Domon gather up some black clothes and lay them out on the bed. 

            "Well you do know about that party right?" Domon asked. 

            "Yeah so?" 

            "Well we have sources that know Cloy's going to be there." Chibodee finished. 

            "Oh really, well I doubt that, she told me she doubted that she was going." Schwarz said folding his arms across his chest. 

            "Well, we're sure that she's going to be there. So you're going as the Phantom." Domon said handing the clothes to Schwarz. 

            "Domon, I'm not going. And that's that." Schwarz said laying the clothes down on the bed and folding his arms across his chest again. 

            "Schwarz don't make this any harder then it is." Domon said giving him an evil glare that Schwarz knew wasn't good. 

            "Yeah, Y'know we have ways of getting you there." Chibodee finished. 

            "So what do you're worst, I can fight it off." Schwarz said taking his usual bold stance. 

            Both Chibodee and Domon sighed in discontent and they both grabbed a separate arm of Schwarz's and carried him off to the next room. 

            "Chibodee! Domon! You two are going to be dead when I'm through with you." Schwarz yelled as he was shoved in the bathroom with the costume and the door closed and locked. 

            "Schwarz you have three choices, one is to do what we say and put the costume on and go to the party." Domon said.  

"The second is to spend a month without Cloy."  Chibodee finished. 

"What's the other?" Schwarz asked.              

"Well the other is for both of us to come in there and put the costume on you and drag you to the party." Chibodee said. 

Schwarz's eyes widened as he tried to decide what to do about this. He hung his head and said "I can't believe im doing this. But if Cloy's going to be there I guess I wouldn't hurt to go." 

*** (back at Cloy transport)

            "AHHHCK" Cloy yelled as she was shoved in the bathroom with the white and blue dress. "Y'KNOW I SHOULD KILL YA"LL FOR THIS!" she yelled pounding on the door. 

            "Don't make us come in there and put the dress on you." Josh said. She knew that he was just crazy enough to do it too. So she decided that she would put the dress on and after they let her out she would make her escape. 

            "Ok, ok I'll put the stupid dress on." She said and started to undress to put it on. 

            A few moments latter she walked out in the dress. "You look gorgeous." Josh remarked.

            "Yeah, yeah." She replied. She tried to make her escape then but was caught by Thurman and Jimmy. They proceeded to tie her hands behind her and said "oh but your going and that's that." 

            "Come one guys is this necessary?" she asked. 

            "Well are you going to try an escape again?" they asked to answer her question. 

            She didn't have to answer, she knew the answer already. She just sighed and said "fine whatever."  They then sat her down on the couch to wait for about a half an hour till it was time to go to the party.

*** (back with Schwarz, Domon, and Chibodee)

            Schwarz walked out and was covered by a long black cloak, a lot like Domon's in many aspects. He also had on the mask that went with it. The mask covered about half of his face. It ran from the top of his hair line and diagonally ran down to the opposite corner of his face. Under the cloak he had on what seemed to be a type of black tuxedo, and he of course wore white gloves.  

He was very hansom in it and Domon didn't see why any girl wouldn't want him, especially Cloy. Schwarz glared at them both for a moment and said "well now that that's done I'm going to leave now." And tried to walk out but should have known it was futile. 

            He was stopped right at the door by Domon and then dragged over to the bed by Chibodee. "Oh no, your not going anywhere but to that party tonight." 

            "Is it mandatory that I go?" he asked and they both yelled "YES" in unisons. 

            "For your sake, Domon, Cloy had better be there." Schwarz said turning his head away. "And I don't see why I have to wear this is the first place."

            "Well think of it this way, when Cloy goes to kiss you, it'll be easer with that mask on instead of the other one you always wear." Domon said setting next to him. Schwarz just looked at him for a moment then back at chibodee then he sighed and fell back on the bed. 

*** (that night at the party)

            "Come on Cloy! It's not like it's going to kill ya." Josh said as he and Thurman dragged her to the auditorium where the party was being held. 

            "Yeah, I mean you might even find a nice guy there to dance with." Jimmy agreed. 

            "I'm still not forgiving you three for this you know." She said in a dead tone. 

            "Yeah we know, we know." They said with a sigh. She finally decided that since she was there she might as well have a good time and got up to walk on her own, she walked over to Rain and where all the other girls seemed to be gathering. 

            "So has any guy asked any of you to dance?" Cloy asked coming over to the group of Allenby, Rain, Nastasha, Chibodee's girls, and Marie Louise. 

            "No, they're all too chicken to." Nastasha replied. Cloy laughed knowing it was probably true. 

            "So who are you suppose to be?" Rain asked her. 

            "Esmerelda from the play 'The Phantom." She replied. "It's a play I helped perform back in my junior year in high school." She added. 

            "Well you look very nice in that." Rain complimented with a smile. 

            "Say, where's Domon and Chibodee anyway?"  Asked Cloy. 

            "I don't know, they said something about going to get Schwarz and that they would be here in a little while." Bunny replied. 

            "Oh good luck! My crew had a hard enough time getting me here; I really doubt they could get Schwarz to come." Cloy said with a laugh. "Though I wouldn't mind him being here anyway." She added with a sigh. 

            "Oh don't be too sure that they couldn't, when Chibodee sets his mind to something he usually gets it done." Shirley said with a wink. 

            "Yeah especially when it comes to being a matc…. Oh never mind." Janet trailed off. 

            Cloy had a good idea of what she wanted to say and what Chibodee and Domon where doing now. Now that Janet almost let it slip. 

*** (Outside) 

            "DOMON! Was it necessary to tie me up like this?" Schwarz asked as he was dragged along by Domon and Chibodee. 

            "Well, would you have cooperated with us other wise?" Domon asked.

            "No I guess not." Schwarz said with a sigh. 

            "Alright then, so just calm down and we'll be inside soon." Chibodee said while looking back to the doors they where approaching. 

            "Domon, I hope Rain ditches you." Schwarz said with a smirk. 

            He just said nothing and kept dragging him to the doors. 

            Once inside Schwarz took a spot over next to the wall and leaned up against it. Most of the men there were gathered over in that basic vicinity, though he kept his distance from them. He didn't quite know if Domon was telling the truth when he said that Cloy would be here but if she was she was probably over with all the other women there. 

            Domon and Chibodee joined him, "why don't you go looking for Cloy?" Domon asked. 

            "Because I don't know where to start looking." Schwarz plainly said with his eyes closed and his lips curled up in a smirk. 

            "Well Y'know you could try looking over where all the other girls are." Chibodee pointed out. 

            "Now Chibodee, you know as well as I do that Cloy most likely wouldn't be hanging around the rest of the women." Schwarz answered in the same tone and with the same facial expression. 

            Chibodee had no way to ague with him, he was right, she was just that type of girl that she didn't hang around the rest of the girls. 

            "Well why not just look for her anyway?" Domon questioned. 

            "Domon, what do you think I'm doing? While I stand here I'm looking for her in the crowd." Schwarz replied. He had just beaten them both without even moving, like he usually did. 

            Domon decided that he would take this a step further. He walked over to the D.J. and said "I want you to play Hard to Say I'm Sorry by Chicago when I tell you to, then play 2 Become 1 after that." He agreed and then Domon went to find Cloy, though if he found her and she questioned why he was he could always say he was looking for Rain, which wasn't a lie ether; he really was looking for her as well as Cloy. 

            He walked over to a group of girls and saw not only Rain but also Cloy. He came up from behind Rain and started kissing her neck. She looked back to see Domon and smiled. 

            "Oh, Cloy, Schwarz is here. Just though I would tell ya." He said before taking Rain out on the dance floor. Cloy smiled and said "Well lets see if he's brave enough to come over here." 

            "Schwarz you have to go over to her some time." Chibodee pleaded with him. He just turned his head away not wanted to admit being a little nervous. 

            Domon walked over after dancing with Rain for a while and asked "What he still won't go?" Chibodee shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

            "Well she's right over there." Domon said pointing to where Cloy was. Schwarz's eyes widened with joy when he heard this but still was quite nervous. 

            Chibodee walked over to Domon and said "I think we better take drastic measures, I think he's nervous." Domon agreed looking over at Schwarz and seeing the nervousness in his eyes. 

            "Just follow my lead." Domon said then walked over to Schwarz. "Schwarz I dare you to go over and ask Cloy to dance with you." 

            "Oh and what if I don't?" Schwarz questioned, not that he didn't want to. 

            "Well we'll call you a chicken and you wouldn't be able to see Cloy for a whole month." Chibodee ended. 

            Schwarz just kept staring in her direction and thought for a while. But before he could decide what to do, Chibodee and Domon grabbed him and shoved him toward her. 

            "Now, go get her tiger." He heard Chibodee say. He sighed and said to himself _"Well, its ether ask her to dance or face Domon and Chibodee." _

He saw her and nervously walked over to her. She didn't notice him until he was right next to her. 

            "Oh, hi Schwarz" she said with a sweat smile. 

            He smiled back and asked "um… Cloy would you care to dance?"  Then held out his hand to her.

            She smiled, took his hand and said "of course I would."  When she did Domon told the D.J. to play those songs that he had mentioned once before. And with that Hard to Say I'm Sorry began to play. 

            Schwarz led her out to the floor and she locked her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. She could tell that he was a little nervous; she looked up into his eyes as they danced and asked "what's wrong? Why so nervous?"

            "Oh it's nothing." He replied turning a little red under his mask. She then smiled knowing that he was nervous because he was dancing with her for the first time. Then listening to the song she recognized it. They got lost in each others eyes as they danced. 

            Then all of a sudden Cloy laughed and said "you know I think we've been set up."

            He chuckled and said "I think your right." Her anger at her crew and all subsided as she danced with him more.  They both decided to enjoy the dance despite what her crew, Domon and Chibodee had done. 

            As the song progressed they dared to get closer to one another. 

*** (Meanwhile) 

            Domon walked over to Chibodee as they watched Cloy and Schwarz dance and said "mission accomplished buddy." 

            Chibodee agreed and said "yeah but I feel little left out." 

            Chibodee then looked over and spotted Rebecca. "Hay Domon, I though Rebecca wasn't coming." Chibodee pondered. 

            "I thought she wasn't too." He replied. 

            "Oh well I guess im going to have to get her to dance with me." Chibodee said then walked over to her. After a few minuets of coxing her to, she danced with him, and then Domon walked over to Rain and asked. "So would you like to finish what we started?" she smiled and nodded as she took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

*** (over with Schwarz and Cloy)

            "You know it's funny." Cloy said with a sigh. 

            "What's funny?" Schwarz asked perplexed. 

            "That Domon, Chibodee, and my crew would think of suggesting these costumes. They are from my favorite play, The Phantom." She answered. But without her knowing those tattoos on her back, that where covered enough by the dress she wore, began to glow. It didn't last long though; once Schwarz put his hands on her back they stopped

            As the song came to its half way mark she asked "Schwarz, you think that we could be alone, together for the rest of the night? I need to tell you about something." 

***************************************************************************************************************

Hmm well the 13th gundam fight is over and the dark gundam is gone, or is it? And what could Cloy passably have to tell Schwarz that she wants no one else to hear?  R+R and find out.

Next one is: Cloy's confession, her haunting past.


	12. Cloy's confession, her haunting past

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

***************************************************************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Cloy's confession, her haunting past

"Oh, what is it?" Schwarz asked. Worried, curious, and still a little nervous.

"Well I'd rather not talk about it right now. It's… it's a privet thing that I wish no one else to know about." She replied. 

Schwarz could hear the seriousness in her voice and was worried that it was something bad. Such as her commander threatening her again. 

"Cloy; is it your old commander again?" Schwarz asked, trying to sound reasonable. 

"No, no I haven't heard from him since he was fired. But when he left he did say that he would complete his plan and get revenge for this as well. I really don't know what he was talking about but that's not it." she replied. 

            Schwarz knew exactly what he was planning, "Cloy do you think that your Government would allow you to stay with me for a while. It would make me feel a lot better, just incase your old commander would happen to try something again." Schwarz asked tilting her head up to look at him.

            He saw the look in her eyes and knew that that's what she was thinking as well. "I don't know if they would like it but since the fights are over I don't see where they can object." She said. She then got close to him and whispered, "I never want to leave you." 

            "I'll never let you go." He whispered back. As the song came to an end Cloy looked up at the man she loved and slowly came closer to him. Schwarz did the same and just as soon as the song ended there lips united in a soft, tender kiss. 

            As they kissed the tattoos on her back started to glow again, only this time it was painful to her. She almost yelled out from the pain. She did her best to hold it in and keep her composure in front of Schwarz but it was very hard, she didn't know how long she could keep this up. 

            _"No, it's happening. Why now? Oh god why now?" she asked her self over and over again. Her eyes began to change to a dark shade of amber, and her finger nails started to grow longer and sharper, they also changed to a light shade if blood red. _

            _"No I can't let Schwarz see this. I… I have to go now." She thought to her self as she felt a few of her bones crack and pop. _

            "I…Im sorry Schwarz I… I have to go." She said then walked off to the door then left. 

            "What? Was it something that I said?" he asked as he watched Cloys form fade out in the darkness. 

            "What happened?" he heard a voice asked from behind him. 

            "I… I don't know." He answered. "Cloy was just telling me that she wanted to tell me about something and she seemed very disturbed about this. So I asked what it was and she told me that she would tell me latter tonight, in privet. She seemed as though she was enjoying her self but then she just walked off." 

            "Maybe it's something from her past. I think you're the best one here to go talk to her." He heard Rebecca say. 

            "Schwarz, Rebecca knows about this better then anyone. Take her advice." Schwarz said placing his hand on Schwarz's shoulder. 

            "Thanks for helping guys. Especially with this kind of matter." Schwarz replied then headed off to catch up with Cloy. 

            "Domon what is wrong with Cloy anyway, she seems as though she loves Schwarz." Rain asked.

            "I honestly don't know, but I think you should ask Rebecca about that, she seems to have better answers for things like this." Domon replied.

            "Well, it's all about how she is a demond and tattoos on her back." Rebecca said. 

            "Oh yes I forgot that she was a half demond." Rain replied. 

            "Well every demond goes through a changed, a change that, nether humans nor Saiyens go through. Their appearance changes for a while. But her grandpa said that once she went though this she would be ready for his gundam and would be able to find it, then, once she mastered the gundam she would change back to normal." She said trying to find the right words to explain it. 

            "Oh I see, so she didn't want Schwarz to think differently of her so she left all of a sudden." Rain concluded. 

            "Yes and not only that the pain for her must be great. Not only dose her skin color and all change but her bone structure changes as well. When her bones change and form differently she goes though much pain." Rebecca added. "But I bet you anything that once Schwarz finds her and comforts her, after she tells him of all this, the pain will leave her."

            "Cloy! Where did you go?!" Schwarz yelled as he looked for the missing girl. It was a little cold out that night; he could see his breath as he looked for her. _"I have to find her; it's too cold out her to be wearing just a dress like she is." He though as he walked along.  _

Just as he thought that he spotted Cloy over by a tree close to a cliffs edge. She was far enough back that she wouldn't fall off the cliff though. 

He took off his cloak as he walked over to her and placed it around her. This startled her a bit but seeing Schwarz next to her calmed her down. She turned away so Schwarz could not see her. 

"Cloy what's wrong?" he asked placing his arms around her to keep her warm. 

"No it's nothing, just don't look at me." She replied.

Schwarz tried to put his hand on the side of her face but she just jerked away. "What is it Cloy. Why won't you allow me to look at you?" Schwarz asked. 

"Because I… I've changed. You wouldn't accept me like this." She replied. 

"What ever gave you the idea that I wouldn't accept you?" He asked. 

She turned to face him and said "well look at me that's why." She said with tears in her eyes. 

Her eyes were wolf like, she had red slash marks going down the side of her face and down her neck, she had a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, her finger nails had turned into claws and the pupils of her eyes where just black slits going down her eye. Her K-9 teeth had turned into fangs and everything. 

She turned away and said "I… I didn't think you wouldn't want to look at a demond like this when ever you wanted to look at me." She explained. 

"Now Cloy that's not at all true. Who ever gave you this idea?" he asked pulling her to him. He pulled the cloak up around her and buttoned it so that it would stay on her for the time being. 

"Well the last time I went through a change like this, no one would want to be around me. They all avoided me, every single person in school didn't want to have anything to so with me. Many parents pulled there kids out of school cause they didn't want them going to school with me." Cloy began. 

"I was at the end of many pranks. One time a bunch of sophomores grabbed me and tied my hands together, then hung me from the flag pole outside the front doors. They threw rocks at me and told me to get out and go where all the other no good demonds where." She added. 

"That's terrible but still I would never do anything like that to you. I love you and there's nothing that can change that." He said putting his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead. 

"Wait there's more." She said "once they let me down off the pole, I had been hanging there for about three days, I was close to dehydration. But once I heard there laughter my true demond senses kicked in and I attacked them. I almost killed most of them. One got away and told most of the town about the incident. That night, they came looking for me. I heard them knocking on the door and saying that they where going to kill me. I fled for the woods. After a few days, evading the mobs that came looking for me, I decided to gather up what I could and leave. I left for the colonies and actually made it up there. But I got a lot of what I was hoping to leave behind, up there too." She finished. 

"I'm sorry that ever happened to you, but just because other people are jerks doesn't mean the man that loves you is." He said in a soothing, comforting voice. 

"Yes I know Schwarz but the sound of my bones cracking and changing was too much for me, I guess I just needed a few moments alone." She replied. Schwarz then tilted her head up and said "I will always be with you. I'll never let you go." 

She buried her self in his arms and said "You are the first person to care about me so much. Please don't get frustrated with me because this is all so new to me." 

He rubbed the back of her head and said "don't worry it's also pretty new to me too."  

She looked up at him and remembered a lot of what he had told her once before and agreed.

"Cloy I would like to tell you something as well." Schwarz said. 

She looked up into his eyes and asked "ok what is it?"

"Well the only way I can explain it so that you would believe me is this." He said then held up his hand and showed her The Wild Card crest on the back of his hand. "Lt. Ryan was the original bearer off this crest, when he was killed the crest brought him back to life long enough to get this crest to me. I was meant to have it next." Schwarz explained. 

Cloy took his left hand in hers and examined it. "So, he was the original Wild Card." She finally said after secants of silence. "I knew that there was something special about him, other wise he wouldn't have been able to watch over me like he did." She added. 

She started to cry a little from the loose of yet another innocent bystander in this stupid game. Schwarz placed his hand on her shoulder as she did and she came close to him. 

He wrapped his arms around her and started to rock her saying "don't worry it'll be alright." she looked up right in to his blue eyes with tear filled eyes. Then she gave him a light kiss on the lips. 

Shocked, Schwarz sat there and looked at her for a moment, then gave her a tender passionate kiss back, one that lasted for a while.  

She then got close to him saying "please don't ever let me go."

He held her tight and whispered "never; no man alive can take you away from me." 

Then, out of no where, the tattoos on her back began to burn severely. She clenched her fists and held onto Schwarz's arms tightly. 

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked feeling her grab his arms like she did. 

"It's the tattoos on my back. The… they're burning again. For no reason, they should have stopped by now." She replied. Then, as if she where being controlled, her eyes lit up like Christmas lights and glowed a brilliant shade of gold. 

"Cloy what's going on?" Schwarz asked desperately trying to keep her in his arms. 

"Schwarz, I'm sorry but I have to go for a little while. It's… it's my grandpa's gundam calling me. Follow me if you wish but I must do this now. Before anyone finds it." she replied then left his arms and floated over to her dark blue core lander. 

He barley made it on top of her core lander before it roared off to only god knows where.

************************************************************************

Well where is Cloy taking Schwarz? And could it be possible that she has a mental link to her grandfather's gundam? Or could this be a trap for them both, set up by ulubey or Wong, from them knowing that she would react to what ever senses she got from Flaming Gundam? Or could it be that they have Flaming Gundam and is using it to lure her and Schwarz there? Find out next chapter. 

Next chapter is: Flaming Gundam reviled; Cloy's new attack Flaming Nights Staff!


	13. Flaming Gundam Reviled Cloys new attack,...

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

***************************************************************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Flaming Gundam reviled; Cloy's new attack Flaming Nights Staff!

            "Where are we going?" Schwarz asked as he hung on to Cloy's core lander. 

            "To a cave not too far from here." She replied as she opened up her core landers canopy to let him in. obviously she was under her own control now. 

            "Is it true, all the legends and roomers about Flaming gundam?" he asked looking right down at her as he sat down. The canopy closed with a sudden thud, spooking him slightly. 

            "Well it all depends, what roomers and legends did you hear?" she asked. 

            "Well I heard that it could rival the Dark Gundams powers and actually stand a chance of wining. And that it was built from the parts of the legendary Fire Gundam from Neo-England." He replied. 

            "Yes, they are true. Back in the tenth gundam fight there was a gundam fighter by the name of Jekal Rosnburn, she was said to be the best gundam fighter there was." Cloy began. 

            "Yes I have heard of her. She was said to be the master of ninjitsu as well." Schwarz concluded. 

"Yes, but four years latter in the eleventh gundam fight. When my grandfather challenged her, for the title of representative of Neo-England, her gundam was beheaded by my grandfather. When the head hit the ground her cockpit blew up for unknown reasons. Every one says that she survived and is just waiting for the time to return but no one knows if she did or not." she said. 

Schwarz sat there and listened intently as she continued. He understood everything that she was saying and knew about this fighter. He also remembered from seeing pictures of this fighter, Jekal Rosnburn, that she was a masked fighter as well as he was. 

"After that fight my grandpas gundam was so heavily damaged that it would cost less to get a new gundam then it was to fix it. It was that badly damaged. So they agreed to salvage any parts from both his gundam, which would happen to be that of a dragon, and Fire gundam. in many rights, Fire Gundam was a lot like Burning gundam, that is probably where they got the design from." She continued. 

"I see, but what ever became of the gundam?" he asked 

"Well the gundam turned out to be a spectacular gundam, when my grandpa used it he won every match. Until he got to the final battle. The only fight he lost was to Master Asia. After his defeat my grandfather hid it. In a cave some where saying that when I was ready I would be able to use it. Then, latter in time, Master found out about the gundams power and came looking for it. My grandfather defended it, knowing if it where to fall in the wrong hands then all of space and earth would be doomed." She went on. 

"What happened?" Schwarz asked. Most likely already knowing the answer she was about to give. 

"Well, Master was intent on getting it. He tried to hold me hostage so that my grandfather would have to give it up, but I escaped. My grandfather told me to leave so that he could take care of this. I took off with my gundam and when I looked back I saw Master Asia attacking my grandfather's cockpit. He was almost killed. I went to see him in the hospital and on his death bed he gave me his crest of the secondary King of Hearts. He also told me that Master Asia use to be his partner." She managed to get out before almost braking down. 

Schwarz placed his arms around her and said "I'll help you get him back. I promise." 

"Thank you. But anyway, I asked my grandfather to tell me where he hid the gundam and he wouldn't tell me. He said that when I was ready I would be able to find it no problem. Then he died. And that's when it all began to go down hill pretty much." She finished. 

They soon arrived to a large cave, one that you would think a dragon to live in. they walked in and immediately saw a large round structure before them. On the walls were pictograms, describing the inhabitance of the cave. It said that there was a beast in this cave to forever stay dormant until the right one to pilot it comes along. 

"So if it's dormant, then how do we wake it up?" Schwarz asked. Slightly ignorant at this. 

Cloy said nothing and got her Dragon Stone out of her pocket and held it up to the structure. It immediately began to glow as well as the Stone in her hand. The eyes on the Stone turned red and it seem to say "Why have you summoned me?" 

"I am here to clam the gundam in this cave." She replied.  

The structure then started to crack and brake apart. It then pulled away from the floor of the cave and what seemed to be a dragon emerged from the top of it. 

The eyes of it glowed blue then red. "If you can pilot this gundam and win in a fight against this fighter here with you, then you may have this gundam." the stone said then turned cold again. 

"Right then." They both said and Cloy jumped up to the cockpit of Flaming gundam. She then called her new weapon from its keeping place and it flew right on the back of Flaming gundam. 

Her mobile trace systems suit was just like her old one in Neros-Wolf Gundam. Her torso had the design of the flag of Neo-England. Though, her arms and legs where that of a dragons instead of that of a wolfs, but they had the same star constellations on them. 

The major constellation that was on the torso, though, was Draco, the dragon in the stars. 

"Man this is the first time I have ever been able to witness this kind of power all in one gundam." Schwarz commented from inside his gundam Spiegel, after feeling the intense power that Flaming gundam was giving off.

"So are you ready Schwarz?" she asked. "Don't go easy on me just cause I'm a girl you got that." She added. 

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." he replied. 

She began "Good, now gundam fight stand by. READY!" 

"GO!" Schwarz finished. 

And the fight was on. Schwarz was able to get the upper hand a few times but Cloy came right back and surprised him with new tactics that he had never seen her use. 

"Oh, did I mention that this gundam can transform into a dragon." She said over a screen in Schwarz's cockpit. 

"Really, that's good to know." He replied. Obviously, if she told him that then that's not what she was planning to do. 

Instead she placed the tips of her fingers on the ground and released a type of smoke into the area through the nostrils of the gundam. She then disappeared from his scanners, radar and everything. 

"Hmm… I see that she is getting better." He commented as he searched for her. 

Then out of no where she came up from behind him and put him in a lock. "Very good Cloy, but however." He said then slipped out of her lock. He spun around to face her but she was gone by then. 

"Trust me Schwarz; I have as much of a disadvantage in this smoke as you do." Cloy called out to Schwarz from what seemed like the middle if the makeshift ring they where in. 

"Oh but you can manipulate things to turn a disadvantage to an advantage, you know of a young fighter that has already done that for her self, other then you." Schwarz replied. 

"Oh, who?" she asked, running around the ring, trying to confuse Schwarz.

"Well she's a young fighter." He replied. He then used Strum Und Drang to blow the smoke away. 

"Ha, Got you!" she yelled and used her new attack Flaming Nights Staff. It was like Strum Und Drang in a way, she spun like a top and all, but used her new staff instead of the Spiegel blades and hers wasn't all about velocity, like Schwarz's attack was. 

It was all about disappearing then hitting your opponent quick and disappear again. When you attack you should attack fast and hard with this attack.

That attack almost knocked Schwarz on his back. "Hay not bad for the first time using this 'ay." Cloy said standing in front of him. 

"No not bad at all." Schwarz agreed then faded into the air. 

"Oh but I have tricks too." Cloy said then her gundam blew fire out of the snout of the gundam, the heat waves showed where Schwarz was, she went to attack but when she hit the gundam it wasn't him. 

Schwarz laughed "You know I should thank you for that technique."

"Oh but you haven't seen the full extent of this gundam yet." she replied then faded out like Schwarz did.

After one finally furious attack, Cloy got Schwarz up against the wall of the cave and defeated him. 

"Very good. You have won and I admit defeat." He said. 

She helped him up and said "you know that was the most fun I've ever had during a gundam fight."

"Yes but I see that you are doing much better." He replied. 

"Well I guess this gundam is mine now." She said coming out on the gundams cockpit platform. "But why do these tattoos still hurt?" she asked her self. 

************************************************************************

Well Flaming gundams finally hers. But what about her tattoos? What's up with them? Find out next time. 

Next one is: Enter old Master.


	14. Enter Old Master

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

***************************************************************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Enter Old Master

            "What? What's wrong?" Schwarz asked, seeing the dazed, tired look in Cloy's eyes.

            "I, I don't know, it's those tattoos on my back. Their… their burning again, and I don't know why." She said slowly, so as not to lose her balance.

            "Are you going to be ok?" Schwarz asked, concerned that there was something wrong with her.

            "I… I don't know I jus…." And that's as far as she got before she fell from her gundams cockpit.

            "NO Cloy!" Schwarz yelled as he dived to catch her with his gundam. She landed in his hand and he left the cockpit to see if she was alright.

            When he got out to his gundams hand he saw that the tattoos on her back were shining brightly. He tried to touch them, only to be burned.

            "Now I know why she passed out." He said to himself as he checked to see if her pulse had gotten any faster or slower.

            It seemed pretty normal to him. He concluded that she would be fine with rest.

            Just as he was about to pick her up, gundam heads attacked them. "What's going on?" Schwarz questioned. The gundam heads seem to target Flaming Gundam. All Schwarz could do was shield Cloy from what ever attack they might try.

            Just as they where about to destroy Flaming Gundam it activated by itself. "How is this happening?" Schwarz yelled as the gundam destroyed the gundam heads.

            "I see that you both still have a little growing up to do." He heard a voice say, he looked up to see where the voice was coming from and saw a strange cloaked man. He knew that this form he saw could not be Master Asia; he knew for a fact that Master Asia was a lot bigger than this form that he saw.

            The figure jumped to Flaming Gundam and entered the cockpit. This guy seemed to be piloting it like a pro, like he knew the gundam inside and out.

            "Go! Get out of here immediately! Get Cloy out of here now!" the figure said over a screen in Gundam Spiegel's cockpit. Schwarz said nothing, gathered her up in his arms and took off.

            "Who is that?" Schwarz asked out loud. Cloy heard him and woke briefly to see the fighter that had just saved them. When she saw not only the fighting style but also the form, she was almost certain who it was. But before she could say a thing she passed out once again.

            "Oh no!" Schwarz gasped as he saw not only more gundam heads but also some members of the death army in front of him.

            "Duck!" Schwarz heard a voice yell. He noticed Flaming Gundam was now in front of him and did as he was told.

Not too long after he found himself standing up in a dark damp cave, still with Cloy in his arms.

He saw what looked like a small camp inside this cave. There was a warm fire and some blankets by it. He laid Cloy down on one and sat by her.

"Here this might help her." A man said handing Schwarz a bowl with a wash cloth and some water in it.

"Um thank you, I guess." Schwarz replied. He rang out the washcloth and placed it on Cloys forehead. "By the way, who are you?" Schwarz asked the man that now sat on the other side of the small makeshift campsite.

"For now, that is none of your concern. For now, just conceder me as a unlikely ally." The man replied.

"He sure dose act a lot like Cloy in many ways." Schwarz commented to himself as he looked at the old man. He seemed to be in his late sixties, early seventies. "Well you seem to know a lot about Gundams and gundam fighting. You must be an old gundam fighter." Schwarz said looking back down at Cloy; her fever seemed to be going down quite a bit.

"Yes I was in the eleventh gundam fight for your information." The man replied.

"Yes and you seem to know a lot about demons. Seeing how that the solution in the water seems to be helping Cloy quite a bit." Schwarz added.

"You're a very observant young man. And yes I do know a lot about demons. Took care of them for a while back in the old days." The man replied.

"Hmm… I see, your name wouldn't happen to be Roy O'Conall now would it?" Schwarz asked.

"By gum you got it. Yes I am Roy O'Conall. I see that I can't put much past you; I guess I'm going to have to watch myself around you." Roy commented.

Schwarz chuckled and said "so your Cloy's grandfather."

"Yeah but if you want you can just call me Gramps. She did it all the time so I'm use to it." he replied.

Schwarz laughed and said "well I can see why she was so good of a gundam fighter, she always told me that you were her first master and that you were the one to defeat the famous Jekal Rosnburn. And that you died."

"Yes all of it is true, except for the diein part. You see all that was merely an act, but if you don't mind, I'll be the one to tell her all this. *Sigh* I see that in many ways she has grown up pretty fast. And that she has found herself a nice young man to stand by." Roy replied.

"Hmm I see, well how did you survive, Cloy told me that Master Asia had attacked you and almost killed you?" Schwarz asked. 

"Well, that low down no good excuse for a partner noticed something that Cloy didn't. It wasn't really me that was in that gundam with her. It was an android. Master Asia could tell and proceeded to destroy the android so that he could gain ultimate power. By that time I was on my way to find Flaming Gundam and hid it some where else." Roy explained. 

"So you where not only looking out for your own safety but also Cloys as well, more hers then yours thought." Schwarz Concluded. 

"Yes exactly. You're a very sharp young man; I can see why she likes you so much." Roy replied. Schwarz looked down at Cloy and recalled back to a few times that she had saved him from certain death. Even when he had told her not to bother with him and leave while she still could. 

"What about Flaming Gundam? Is it hers or yours?" Schwarz asked, hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Well she beat you with it didn't she?" Roy asked. 

"Yes" Schwarz replied.

"Then that means it's hers, all hers. I've had my time with it, and now it's her turn." Roy replied.

At this time cloy began to stir slightly, she rubbed her eyes and turned over towards Schwarz. 

"Well I think that I better be going, even thought I'm going to tell her I'm alive. I still don't want her to know just yet." Roy said getting up. 

"Very well, and thank you for saving us both." Schwarz said getting up to show his respect for Roy O'Conall.

"You may stay here as long as you need. I'm sure that it's going to take Cloy all night for those tattoos to calm down." Roy said walking to the opening of the cave. 

Before Roy left he turned back to Schwarz, who was now leaning over Cloy taking care of her, and asked "by the way, forgive me for being curious but, why do you wear that mask?" 

Schwarz turned to face him and answered "it's um… family issues. If that's what you would call this reason. But it's nothing against Cloy or anything; as a matter of fact she knows what I look like." 

"Hmm I can understand how that goes, well take care of her. She's a very special girl." Roy replied back. 

"Trust me, I know she is. I wouldn't let a thing hurt her." Schwarz whispered back and then turned back to where Cloy lay.

As Cloy lay there, still quite motionless, Schwarz sat next to her wondering what to do now. _"Man I hope that I can protect her." He thought to himself as he rubbed his hand on her shoulder. Then walked over to the opening of the cave. It had begun raining. _

All of a sudden Cloy stirred, sat up and stretched out. All was then silent. Schwarz was deep in thought as he watched the rain fall. "Hmm he looks cute when deep in thought." She thought looking at him. 

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, which startled him a little. 

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty finally woke up." Schwarz commented smiling and looking down at Cloy. 

"Watch it Bruder." She said smiling back. She punched him playfully but he didn't seem as his usually self. 

"What's wrong?" Cloy asked coming closer to him. 

"Oh it's nothing." He replied, as usual. Then, without warning, Schwarz fell back on the rocky wall behind him. Cloy came up to him and placed her and on his head. 

"Oh! You have a high fever Schwarz." She said feeling that his head seemed very hot. "I think this is from lack of rest." She concluded. She helped him over to where she was laying and laid him down. She found something cool to place on his head but still couldn't help but worry about him. 

As she looked over him, thought she did not know it at the time, the tattoos on her back began to glow again only this time they were moving. The Wolf on the rocky cliff moved to the middle of her back as the dragon twisted its way around the wolf. They where now partners and no longer rivals. Just as that happened, for some reason, Cloy felt this overwhelming feeling of peace, sincerity, and comfort. She ignored it and kept her attention to Schwarz and his high fever. "Oh no I hope he's will be ok." She thought to herself as she felt his fever go higher. 

************************************************************************

Well it seems that Cloys grandfather never died in the first place, but why did he lie to her? And why did Schwarz just all of a sudden come down with a fever? Well I can answer that now, LACK OF REST! That's why he became ill. But anyway R+R and read the next one.

Next one is: An Old Master's End, New Revelations


	15. An Old Master's End, New Revelations

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

***************************************************************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

An Old Master's End, New Revelations

            The next morning Cloy got up to take care of Schwarz and make sure that he was doing better. She got over to where Schwarz had been laying but was gone. She searched the whole camp but couldn't find him. Just as she was about to give up she heard water splashing out side the cave.

            She walked out to see that they were right by a lake. There she saw Schwarz, in his boxers, going for a swim. She folded her arms across her chest, leaned up against the inside of the cave and said "will men ever change?" 

            She remembered back to when she was training with her grandfather and remembered that he had taught her how to control the elements; Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. So she thought she would play a little trick on Schwarz this morning.

            She snuck around to the other side of the lake, and got up a nice wave. She aimed it at Schwarz and right when he was least expecting it, it hit him. 

            Right before it hit him he looked up and said "hey what the…?" and ducked quickly, thought he was still hit by it. Cloy was on her back laughing harder then she ever had in her life.

            Schwarz saw this and sneaked up to her, then grabbed her and pulled her in with him. "Oh what to play rough 'eh?" Cloy said stood up and ran him into a tree trying to get away, but then they both heard an explosion in the distance. They looked in the direction it was coming from; it was Master Gundam causing much chaos.

            "Master is still alive?" Cloy questioned. They both ran to the town he was in, many people were dieing from the explosions master was casing. The explosions were causing carbon monoxide to fill the whole area, Schwarz and Cloy had to cover there mouths so that they didn't inhale any of it.

            "MASTER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Cloy yelled. 

            Just then an illusive gundam fighter came in with a new gundam and fought master. 

            "G-g-grandpa?" Cloy stuttered.

            "Yes honey, it's me, I'll explain everything latter." Roy said fighting Master Asia.

            "So, your still alive huh, well I can change that." Master said throwing his fist into the cockpit of his opponent's gundam.

            "AHH." Roy yelled as he was thrown from the gundam. 

            "No Grandpa." Cloy yelled as she called for Flaming gundam and fought off master. 

            "I will kill you master!!" she yelled. Just as she said that she fired a full force Flaming Arrow at his cockpit. 

            "Ah so you have won, and I have lost but at a great… price." He said then took his last breath. 

            "That's for everything you have done to make my life a living nightmare." She said sending her gundam away. She found Schwarz and asked "where is my grandfather?" 

            "Well he's um... well I think you should come with me." He replied

*** 

            "No Grandfather!" she yelled with an emotional voice when she saw her grandfather.

            "Don't worry honey, I have no regrets, I've seen you fight and you have turned into the fighter that I so hoped you would." He chocked out.

            "Oh grandfather, do you have to worry about fighting at a time like this?" she asked

            "But I see that you have turned into a fine young lady. And that you also have found yourself a nice young man to be with." He added. 

            She smiled and said "yes I love him and he loves me." 

            "And do you know what he looks like beneath that mask?" he asked. 

            "Yes of course, he showed me a long time ago." She replied. 

            Roy smiled and said "Good, I see that there is nothing more that I can show you or teach you, I don't even think your mother could teach you anything more. But I do have one question." He said.

            "Yes what is it?" she asked.

            "You haven't done it with him have you?" he asked.

            "No, no, no, of course not. I'm saving that for marriage." She replied. Smiling up at Schwarz.

            "Good, now im sorry I couldn't catch up with you but just so you know, I was watching you this whole time." Roy said.

            "No, grandfather, we can catch up now." She said as tears began to wheal up in her eyes.

            "I'm sorry honey, but my time has come, I've had my fun on this planet and I've cause enough trouble as it is." He replied.

            "No, you don't have to go, I want you to live. Please." She said as a few tears fell. 

            "Honey, after this whole thing is over and the dark gundam is gone for good, by yours and Schwarz's hands I'm sure, I want you to find yourself a good home and settle down with Schwarz here, he seems to be a good man and the one for you." He said as his eyes seemed to dim.

            "I will grandfather, I will." She replied as she began to cry more.

            "Please call me gramps." He said, he then looked up at Schwarz with that look of, as soon as it happens you better take over.

            She smiled at his comment and said "alright gramps." 

            He smiled one last time as his eyes completely closed and cloy broke down. Schwarz came up to her and put his arms around her. "It's alright, go a head and let it all out." He said rocking her. She just cried in his arms for quite some time. 

*** (a few hours latter)

            A few hours latter Cloy had cried herself to sleep right in Schwarz's arms. "She sure has been though a lot in her life. I don't understand why or how anyone could hurt a wonderful pretty girl such as her self." He said looking down at Cloy in his lap.

            "Schwarz got out this box; it was a small box, the type of box you would associate with jewelry and things like that. He opened it and wondered "hmm… should I give it to her or wait?" 

            Cloy happened to notice it and asked "what's that?" 

            "Well your grandfather left it; I don't know what it is thought." Schwarz lied, "But lets open it together." He added. He brought it around in front of her and opened it. Cloys eyes grew wide as she realized how Schwarz had really gotten it and what and who it was meant for.

            She gasped as Schwarz leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "will you marry me?" 

************************************************************************

(Sorry this one is so short) hmm what could Schwarz be thinking? And what will be Cloy's answer? I really don't think your going to find out next chapter cause its about the dark gundam, I'll tell you that much.  R+R and find out.

Next one is: Old Evil Plot Reviled, New Life-Forces


	16. Old Evil Plot Reviled, New LifeForces

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

************************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Old Evil Plot Reviled, New Life-Forces

            Cloy's eyes began to take on tears as she knew her answer to his question without even thinking. But before she could answer both of them smelt a very familiar smell. 

            "T-that's Chloroform." Cloy said sniffing the air. "There's no mistaking that smell." She added. 

            But before they could do anything the smell became heavy. And there senses began to whirl as they both fell asleep. Schwarz leaned up against the rock wall behind him as Cloy fell in his lap. 

            "Good now size them!" a voice called out as what seemed to be English solders came in and grabbed them both. 

            "Take them to the underground hanger where our little surprise is waiting for them." A dark figure said walking into the cave and observing Cloy O'Conall and Schwarz Bruder being taken from there resting places and hauled away. 

            "Sir, what if they wake up?" a man asked the dark figure. 

            "Then give them a shot of this." The figure replied handing the man a syringe.

"Very well sir." The man said and followed the other men out. 

"Now my dear, you shall be useful to me just as I hoped you would. There is no escaping it this time; you can not hide behind the government or your boyfriend any longer. You shall be the new life-force for the Dark Gundam whether you like it or not." The figure said walking out and leaving no trace that nether he nor Schwarz or Cloy were ever there.

"Sir Hanes, where are you taking them now?" a man with round sunglasses asked walking up to the man who just came from the cave.

"To where the dark gundam is, where else Prime Minister Wong?" Hanes asked.

"Don't you think it would be wiser to infect them now then take them to the site of the dark gundam, that way there is no way they can escape." Wong asked.

"Don't worry, they will be strapped down to lab tables, they can't get away." Hanes reassured Wong.

"Very well, I just hope you know what you're doing. You see, Master Asia was killed by that little brat just today. She was able to get the upper hand on him and won. I don't think you should take her lightly." Wong said. 

"Like I said, don't worry." Hanes said walking toward the car there to take him to Cloy's transport. 

*** (At cloy's transport) 

            "Now I know this is a shock for you three but, I'm afraid that Cloy O'Conall has been killed at the hands of the neo-Germen Schwarz Bruder." 

            "No, he could have never done that to her!" Thurman yelled. "You're lying!!!" 

            "No I'm not, I wish I was thought." Hanes lied. "I talked to the government and they said that they wanted you three to go back to Neo-England since there is no real reason you should stay here. We will take care of Schwarz Bruder. He shall be punished for Killing Cloy." 

            "But, how do you know she's dead, I mean do you have a body?" Josh asked. 

            "No but we know for a fact that she is dead, we heard it right from the murderers mouth." Hanes replied.

            "Do you have any proof of this?" jimmy asked. 

            "Yes I do, I have a recoding of it." Hanes said pulling a tape recorder out of his coat pocket and hit play

            "Yes I did it." Schwarz laughed evilly, "I KILLED HER, I KILLED CLOY O"CONALL!!!" they heard Schwarz say. 

            "How do we know you didn't really kill her?" Josh asked. 

            "How could I kill her?" Hanes asked. 

            Thurman went after him and yelled "YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTERD!! YOURE THE KILLER NOT SCHWARZ!!!" 

            "Control yourself, I didn't kill her. Schwarz did." Hanes pleaded.

            Josh and Jimmy sat Thurman down as he began to weep over his best friends so called demise. "Sir Hanes, you said that they wanted us back in Neo-England correct?" Jimmy asked. 

            "Yes, so far as I know." He replied. 

            "Very well we shall go, but do you mind to leave now, we need some time alone." Josh asked. 

            "Of course, I have to go anyway." Hanes said walking out. 

            "Now I know for a fact Schwarz could never do that to Cloy. Ever." Josh said to Jimmy. 

            "Yes, and I know for a fact that Hanes is lying. I just know it." Jimmy replied. 

            Thurman got up went to the communications center in the Transport and dialed a number. 

            "Yes what is it?" a man asked as he came on the screen.

            "Commander, sir, did you request us back in England for any reasons?" Thurman asked. 

            "No, you still have all that paper work to work on there, remember Thurman; I would never call you back this early." The commander replied.

            "I knew it!" Thurman yelled. 

*** (At an underground hanger)

A while later Cloy woke up, there was a very bright light over her head making so that she could hardly see anything. She then noticed that she was strapped to a long cold lab table. 

         She looked around and saw that Schwarz wasn't far from her. He was also strapped to a table and was still asleep. She strained against her bindings and saw it was no use. She then noticed figures around her. 

         "I see you are awake my dear." She heard commander Hanes's voice say.

************************************************************************

Now I ended it there cause if I where to add any more it would make this chapter way too long. So you all know what to do R+R ok see you next time, I'm almost through with this story, YAY!! But anyway. 

Next one is: Happy Ending Come True


	17. Happy Ending Come True

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

************************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Happy Ending Come True

         "What did you do to us?" she asked. 

         "Well we merely gave you both numbing agents. And if you will look above your head you will see why." She heard another voice say.  She looked up and saw the most horrifying thing of her life. It was the Dark Gundam; she closed her eyes and remembered back to when Domon supposable destroyed it. 

         "You see I don't think you would like to feel the pain while you are being infected with the D.G. Cells then while the wires crawl up your skin would you." Her Commander Chucked. 

        Cloy then realized what her dreams were telling her, they were telling her that this was going to happen. But she didn't see this in time and thought that it was Schwarz who was going to be turning on her instead of them both becoming new pilots for the Dark Gundam. 

         "I was so stupid to think that Schwarz would ever turn on me or anything!" Cloy scolded herself, willing to believe that this was all her fault. "How can I ever bring myself to look at Schwarz now, I'm the reason we are even here. If only I could have seen this coming then Schwarz would be safe as well as me." She thought as she lay there. 

         "Why are you doing this to us?" she asked in a whisper.

         "Because my dear you are going to help me secure the universe so that neo-England, or should I say myself, Rule it forever." He answered. 

         A single tear ran down the side of her face when she said "do what you want to me but please leave Schwarz out of this. He has done nothing; he doesn't deserve to go back in that thing ever again." 

         "Oh but I plan to use you both for this, he is going in there with you to keep you company." Hanes said. 

         She closed her eyes and turned her head away. 

         "Sir I believe that it would be best if we left them here for the drug to take full affect." The other voice said. 

         "Ok then we will leave them alone." Commander Hanes agreed and they both left them there strapped to the tables. 

         She looked over to Schwarz and saw he was awake now. She knew that he had just heard every thing that her and her commander had just discussed. 

         They both looked in each others eyes, Cloy could feel the affects of the drug taking over. She became very sleepy but forced herself to stay awake. 

         "Are you alright honey?" He asked

         "Oh I've had better days but I'm glad your awake, I was getting a little lonely." She replied.

         Schwarz noticed her doing something. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

         "I'm trying to loosen these straps. One is already loose enough for me to get off." She answered with her head turned to one of the straps binding her.

         She finally managed to get the other strap off her other wrist and started to un-strap herself completely. 

         She sat up, looked over to Schwarz and said "well I'm finally free, now lets see of we can untie you." 

         She got up and stood but was met with a sudden rush to her head; it made her feel dizzy and light headed. She made it over to Schwarz and began to work on his straps. 

         She loosened one wrist so that he could work on his other wrist while she took the straps off his chest and legs. He was finally free; he grabbed Cloy and held her close. He then noticed that he could feel nothing; not even her body against his. 

         "Oh this isn't fair." He said.

         Cloy sighed in frustration "see you could've avoided this whole thing."

         "Cloy it could have been worse, at least we are together. As long as we are together we can do anything." He replied

         "Yes but look at what we are trapped with." Cloy said burring her face into his trench coat.  

         He looked down at her and said "Cloy you know as well as I do that love will triumph over all." 

         "Yes I know but I… I'm so scared." She replied with a trembling voice. 

         He put his hands on her head and back and said "we'll make it though, I promise."

         She asked "how can he even do this to us? It's inhuman." 

         "Yes, I know but we've seen worse like when Ulube tried to inject Rebecca with a corrupting component." Schwarz replied

         "Yes, that is worse." She agreed.  

         "You know it's amazing, she had to spend eleven years with that mad man; how dose she conger up the strength to face it?" He replied. "If she can do that much then we can get out of this."

         Hope began returning to her eyes "Yes you're right; we will get out of this and save the earth from this evil." 

         "Yeah, and to think, we have Rebecca to thank for being together like this." He replied.

         "What if we are absorbed by that thing, what do you think will happen then?" Cloy asked, when she did the Dark Gundam razed its head and its eyes flashed red. It began to move as the cockpit opened and it looked down at its new life-sources. 

         "Remember, if Rebecca was able to survive it and make it out then so can we." He replied trying to bring hope back to her. 

         "Yes your right." She replied, got closer to him and didn't let go. Just as she did the green wires of the Dark Gundam covered them both completely. 

         The wires tore off Schwarz's mask and everything except a pair of pants and a shirt. It then tore every thing off of Cloy but her tank top and underwear; but their grip never loosened and they never let go of one another. 

         Cloy was trembling slightly as she felt the wires cover her and Kyoji. She felt them start to penetrate her skin and insert themselves in her muscles. 

         Kyoji held her close and said "Cloy I love you." 

         She closed her eyes and said "I love you too Kyoji." Their bodies began to take on a metallic form. They looked down at their feet, where it all started, then looked back up at each other.  

         Just as the metallic came up to their heads, they kissed for what they thought was the last time. Just as they did a bright light overcame them both, which destroyed all the wires covering them and destroyed the wire system in the Dark Gundam. 

         The Dark Gundam started to stumble and fell to the ground. "What's going on with it?" Cloy asked. 

         "It's dieing." Kyoji replied. 

         "Should we destroy it completely?" She asked. 

         "Yes that would be best." He answered. They then called Flaming Gundam and the newly rebuilt and repaired Spiegel Gundam. 

         They got into their Mobil Trace System Suits and Cloy got her Flaming Arrow ready. She tried to pull the arrow back but couldn't pull it all the way. She then felt arms circle around her. Kyoji put his hands on top of hers and was helped her pull the arrow back. 

         Their crests started to glow brightly as Cloy said "My crest is glowing bright, as I cast my light through the night." 

         "I summon the true desire, for love shall be lifted higher." Kyoji answered. 

         "Deliver us from this hour of doubt and despair, send serenity thought the air." She said. 

         "I protect us from the closing dark, and prey that we will never part." He then said. 

         They both then together said "For both of us speak with out hearts, and that's where love truly starts."

         They then yelled "Flaming Love Arrow" the arrow began to flame and glow brightly, just as brightly as their love did and they released it. It hit the Dark Gundam right on target. A bright light shined from it. When they looked to see the damaged caused; there was a hole in the middle of the gundam, a Flaming Heart with Swords going through the Heart. It then exploded and there was nothing but a skeleton left. There were small bits of powder falling down as if it were dry rain.

         They looked down to the Earth and watched as all the wires coming from it disintegrated into that same type of dry rain. 

         Kyoji put his arms around Cloy and said "Guess what, we can feel again."

         "Yes your right. And it's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" she said back. 

         "Yeah, now what do you say we get out of here." He said kissing her on the cheek. 

         "Yeah how about back down to the earth. But how are we going to get down there?" she asked.   

         "Oh I think I know of a good way." He replied and called for Wolf. Wolf came changed into his transformation. Kyoji walked over to Cloy and swept her off her feet; then took her over to Wolf and got on. 

         "I guess my grandpa was right." She said as they rode back down to earth. 

         "Oh what was he right about?" Kyoji asked. 

         "That happy ending's do come true." She said as she locked her arms around Kyoji's neck and kissed him on the cheek. 

         He smiled and said "You know we're going to have to thank Rebecca some day for all that she's done for us."

         She smiled, looked down and nodded her head. "What don't you agree?" he asked. 

         "No I agree but I heard something interesting from Chibodee." She replied. 

         "Oh what's that?" Kyoji asked. 

         "He said that he was going to have to throw you a bachelor party." She said giving him sly looks. 

         "Oh brother." He replied. "Dang I'm going to have to get him back for that, but oh well." He said looking away with a frustrated look. 

         She hugged him tightly and asked "so Kyoji where are we going?"

         "Oh you'll see" he replied. 

         "Oh not this again. Come on Kyoji, don't make me hurt you." Cloy said with a sigh.

         "Hey, hurt me all you want." He replied.

         "Man, there was a time that actually worked. Oh well." She said "come on where are we going?'

         He laughed and said "Oh will you just trust me." Looking into her eyes. 

         She looked back and said "you know; you're just like Domon."

         "Oh what, we're brothers after all." He replied. 

         "Yes but your too much like him, even thought you don't have the temper he dose." She replied. 

         He laughed and said "Just trust me, you'll like where I'm taking you." He took her to her most favorite spot, where you could see the moon and the stars just by looking up. There where White Roses and Snapdragons all around that let out a very calming sweet sent. 

         Cloy felt the serenity of the area and said "oh Kyoji." 

         "So you like this huh." Kyoji said.

         "Yes very much." She answered. "So Kyoji what do you think is going to happen now?"

         "This" he said and they kissed under the moonlight.  

         When they separated she said "I meant now that the Dark Gundam is gone for good, what do you think will happen, but that was a nice kiss." 

         "Who knows, but I do know for sure that I want to be with you." He replied. 

         "I want to be with you too, but where are we going to stay, I don't know if my nation will take be back now." She said turning her head away. 

         Kyoji pulled her head back to face him and said "don't worry, all the missing chips will fall into place but you can stay with me." 

         "Where, in Neo-Germany or Neo-Japan?" she asked with a slightly worried look. 

         "Neo-Germany, I don't think I will be returning to Neo-Japan for about a week or so." He replied.

         "Ok, I'll stay with you. For as long as it takes." She said back with a smile. He smiled back at her and held her tightly. 

************************************************************************

Alright, well it seems thought that Cloy and Kyoji are finally going to have a happy ending, but there are things that have not been concluded so what could be next? R+R and find out.

Next one is: Hanes's Last Bout, Cloy's New Life


	18. Hanes's Last Bout, Cloy's New Life

Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks

************************************************************************

Neo-Alaska's gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder

Hanes's Last Bout, Cloy's New Life

            Kyoji and Cloy walked back to the neo-German embassy, they got in to his room and he got out some clothes for both of them. Cloy came out in the same type of skirt that she was in that matched Schwarz's outfit and Kyoji came out dressed as Schwarz, again. 

            "Alright, I think we should get going. They got half way down the street when Cloy said "Um Kyoji, about that thing you asked be about before. You know" 

            "He put his arms around her and said "Yes I asked the question." 

            "Yeah I wanted to answer…" she was interrupted by an ominous clicking of a gun behind them. They turned around to see Commander Hanes holding a gun to both of them. He said "this time the job is going to be done right, even if I do lose a fighter in the process." 

*** (Sibling Rivalry) 

         "Now it's your turn little brother" a voice said from behind Josh Carole. 

         "Oh so it was you, Justin, that help the prisoners. I see that our younger sister Rebecca had poisoned your mind as well." Josh said turning to face his older brother. 

         "Josh you need some serious help, just let me help you and you'll feel a lot better." Justin said trying to calm his schizophrenic younger brother. Josh just went on the attack and there was an all out war going on inside that tower. _"I'm just glad Cloy and Schwarz escaped before this happened."_ Justin thought to himself as he fought his own brother. 

***

         Cloy pulled out the gun she had picked up earlier and said "now commander do you think you can strike me from this distance? I know I can you" 

         He said "oh but I don't have to, you see you'll have to give up because your 'little sister' is about to be killed by one of my guards over on the other side of town." She looked over at Schwarz and gave him that look that told him to leave her there to handle this. 

         Schwarz then left for the other side of town and left her there. She then said "well 'sir' it looks like it's just you, me, and two dueling pistols. Why not have a finally bout to decide this." 

         He nodded and said "yes lets" then two shots where fired and sounded as one. Schwarz stopped and turned to face the direction of the shots. "God I hope that wasn't the sound of Cloy's death." He thought to himself. He knew that he had to press on but he wanted to know who had won. 

         Schwarz gave one 'argg' and went on to find Rebecca. When he finally found her he saw her kneeling on the ground, hurt, but alive. He saw a man leering over her about to shoot her. He came out, grabbed the gun and pulled it out of his hand. 

         The man said "stay out of this Bruder. This doesn't concern you." 

         Schwarz yelled "shut up!" and punched the man up against the wall, knocking him out. He came over to Rebecca and picked her up. She was badly hurt and losing more blood as he stood there. He rushed her to a hospital and called chibodee real quick. 

         Then he said "I have to get back and help Cloy." Then with that he left. 

         When he got back to the site that he had left Cloy at he saw Commander Hanes on the ground, dead. And Cloy was standing at his side saluting him. 

         Schwarz stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over beside her. He said "so you won, at a very heavy price." 

         She looked down at the body and said "right before he shot he used his last bit of self control to aim the bullet slightly to the right, which gave me enough time to duck it so that it would only graze my shoulder then shot at him. I hit him in the chest and… and… he dropped the gun right before… he … fell." 

         Schwarz put his arms around her as she dropped the gun in her hand and brought her hands up to her face. Her hands reeked of blood and gun powder. She said "he gave his life for mine… he loved me even if he was infected with D.G. Cells. I killed him, I killed him." 

         Schwarz held her close to him and said "no you did what you had to. He didn't want to live the rest of his life controlled by the cells and didn't want to see you constantly beaten. He allowed you to kill him so that he wouldn't have to go through that." 

         She dropped to the ground with Schwarz still holding her in his arms.

         Schwarz noticed the blood coming from her shoulder and asked "is it a bad hit?" 

         "No, it's just a flesh wound. Nothing bad." She said then got up and called her core lander. When it came she got the med kit out of the back and sat down to take care of her wound. Schwarz came over and said "here let me help you with that." 

         "You know, you're very protective of me." She replied. 

         He looked up at her and said "of course I am. I don't want anything to happen to you."  She sighed and looked up at the stars. She asked "Schwarz, do you ever wonder if there will be any end to it?"  
         "End to what?" he asked. "End to the gundam fights?" she questioned. 

         "I doubt it. As long as there is something to gain, man kind will always be at war. And for them the gundam fights are a way to prevent war. So I really don't think there will ever be a time again without the gundam fights." He said as he took care of her shoulder.

         After he was done she leaned up against him and asked "Schwarz do you ever think that there will be peace in the universe?"

         He replied "well, there is always going to be evil in the universe, and as long as it's there I really don't think that there ever will truly be peace in the universe." 

         Schwarz then picked her up, went over to her core lander, got in, and closed the canopy. Then Cloy said out loud "I wonder how Justin's doing?" 

        They then heard the war that was going on at the tower. They stand and Schwarz asks "are you going to be ok?" 

         "Yeah I think so" she said as she dried her eyes. Him and her then rush over to check on Justin. They saw that he had won but heard josh in the corner saying "YES MY LITTLE SISTER WILL BE NO MORE. SHE WILL NOLONGER POISON THE MINDS OF THE GUNDAM FIGHTERS!" 

         Cloy looked right in his eyes and asked "how could you do this to your own flesh and blood?" after looking in her eyes he turned his head away and said "No! Get away from me!" 

         She made him look in her eyes again but this time he showed his true personality, he said "No I never meant to hurt her. It was Ulube the whole time." 

         She said "I see. Ulube poisoned your mind and made you hate her. Don't worry Josh I'll help you and her though this."

         Josh heard Rebecca say "josh I know it was Ulube that put you against me but please let the grudge go. This is my last request, if I am to die tonight. I just want you to know that I will always be your little sister."  Then every think to her went black. 

         Josh yelled "NO! REBECA! I'm sorry! I don't want you to die! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" 

         Cloy said "Josh if you are truly sorry then you will use your last bit of energy to save her." 

         He had tears in his eyes when he said "Becky please don't die!" the heart monitor then continuously beeps showing that she was now dead.

         Josh shouts "NO! REBECCA!" then a bright glow came from him and her. Then the monitor started up again. Rebecca was alive thanks to Josh. He fell to the ground, unable to stand any longer and said "Becky, I'm sorry." Then with one single tear rolling down the side of his face, he then was out cold. 

         Cloy let him lay in her lap and said "now, Josh, now you have been forgiven." 

         While he was out he had a dream about back before they where turned against each other.

***

         "Becky, Becky wait up" a young Josh said as he caught up with his younger sister.

         "Joshy don't worry I'm just going right here." A young Rebecca called back to her elder brother.

         "Becky I still worry" young josh said. Then a man grabbed Rebecca and Josh shouted "BECKY PLEASE COME BACK DON"T LEAVE!"

*** (in a hospital room) 

         "NO! Becky!" Josh yelled as he jolted up from the bed. He had a major headache but ignored it. He held his head remembering everything. "Oh please tell me I didn't kill my own sister." He mumbled to himself. 

         He then remembered that if he was in the hospital he was probably in the psychiatric ward. He got up from his bed, pulled the IV in his arm along and sat at a chair at the end of the bed.

         He pulled the clipboard of the end of the bed and started flipping through the pages that said is nationality, hair color, eye color, and everything. Though it did not say anything about being in the psychiatric ward or anything about schizophrenia at all. All it said was that he had a deprivation of energy and needed plenty of rest. 

         He couldn't argue with the needing plenty of rest part. But he didn't understand why he wasn't with all the rest of the crazies. He replaced the clipboard and brought his hand up to his chin thinking about a million things at once.

         Then a doctor that stood behind him and watched him the whole time said "don't worry we are aware of Ulubey's mind controlling ways, so we left you here to recuperate." The phone then rings and the doctor answered it.

         A female voice asks "yes um... is josh going to be ok?" the doctor responded "yes he will be just fine all he needs is rest."  

            The voice said "ok I may be by to see him a little later." The doctor said "yes ok that will be fine, bye now." 

         Josh asked anxiously "who was it?" "It was your little sister Rebecca." The doctor replied. 

         Josh sighed in profound relief saying she is alive. He then said thank you doctor. The doctor got out a shot and gave it to him then because he knew josh didn't like shots that much. Then Josh got back up in bed and just slept a while.

            Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Josh said. 

            "Joshy, are you feeling ok?" he heard a female voice ask. 

            "Rebecca?" he asked as he jerked up to look at his younger sister.

            "Yes it's me." She said as she came beside her brother. 

            "Rebecca I'm… I'm so sorry." He said as his eyes filled with tears. 

            "It's alright it's alright, I'm here now." She said as she got up in bed with him and comforted him. 

            Chibodee walked in and stood beside them. Josh noticed him and said "well I guess im going to be calling you Brother-in-law soon huh?" 

            "Well not too soon but I hope so." Chibodee answered as he placed his hand on Rebecca's shoulder. 

            She smiled sweetly at him and they laughed about some things. 

*** (With Schwarz, or should I say Kyoji, and Cloy)

            "Kyoji I… I want to be with you forever." Cloy said 

            "Yes and I want to be with you as well." Kyoji replied pulling of the mask he had on. 

            "I don't think you'll need this any more." She said as she threw the mask away. 

            "Yes. Your right." Kyoji said.

            "Kyoji, as for the question…" she trailed off.

            "Listen, if you don't want to then I'll understand, even its too soon but when I asked it just seemed like the right time." He said.

            She placed two fingers at his lips to hush him and whispered "I would love to marry you." 

            He smiled and kissed her tenderly, "Now how about we think about going home." He said.

            "Yes, I agree but to where?" she asked. 

            "How about neo-Japan, the land that your grandfather loved to train you on and the place that seems like home for both of us." He replied. 

            She smiled and said "I would love that." Kyoji got out the box with the ring in it and place the ring on her finger. He laced his fingers in between hers and said "I wonder of we'll ever see your brother again, I mean he saved us both on more then one occasion but I think he's still alive." 

            "I think so too." She replied as they flew away on Flaming gundam to the colonies. 

************************************************************************

Well this was truly a happy ending, but what about Cloy's brother, Trunks? Well this is another story so look out for the next story in the line, it's about how Cloy and Kyoji make it up to the colonies but are met with a new evil and that's all I can say. But I can tell you this, the next story for this line is not Fairytale After, that's a completely different one. Ok see you soon ^.^


	19. Not a chapter, just stuff for your infor...

Ok, this isn't a chapter or anything.  This is just something to clear some things up.  Josh, Justin, and Rebecca are siblings.  Rebecca and Cloy just act like sisters they aren't sisters for real.  And Cloy and Trunks are siblings.  

And, no I didn't get the name Trunks from DBZ ok.  I just like that name and when I came up with it I remembered that there was a Trunks on DBZ.  So I'm sorry that you think that is where I got it.  And I did get the idea to make Cloy a Saiyen I did get from DBZ.  In fact if you want I could even think that Trunks is from DBZ and Cloy's father is Vageta.  You can think that if you want. 

Ok, that's all that I wanted to say.  Thanks ^_^


End file.
